Nightmare
by MoonBeams90
Summary: In 19th century America, three beautiful girls are sold into slavery and bought by the wealthiest family in Virginia: the Brewers. Will these girls ever experience the sweet taste of freedom again? Find happiness? Or will they forever be chained away from all of society, forced to tremble in fear?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It**

* * *

**The Prologue**

* * *

Kimberley Beula Crawford sat in the corner of the small, dark room in the lowest level of the Brewer's mansion. It was somewhat big enough for maybe one person, but not three; Kim shared the room with two other girls named Alexandria Russo and Raquel Blue.

All three ladies were of the same size and close in age; tall and slender. They were beautiful girls. That's why the Brewer's had purchased them at a slave auction not too long ago.

Kimberley was 16 years-old with long, curly blonde hair and rich, light brown eyes. She had been a little spit-fire of a lady; not taking crap off anyone, and a good fighter. Her background was purely martial arts related. Sadly, last year her house burned down; killing her parents and her older sister Grace. Homeless and starving on the streets for months, a slave auctioneer took her in. And she was sold to the Brewer's just three in a half weeks ago.

The Brewer's consist of wealthy land-owner 50 year-old Edward Brewer. He was a very tall, lanky man with brown hair and brown eyes and a mustache. Edward was overly nice to his family, but extremely mean to his slaves; that is most of the time. Then there was 44 year-old Isabella Brewer. The matriarch of the family; just as tall and lanky as her husband. She was a firey, redhead with a short temper. And her eyes were a stunning, emerald-green color.

After her was the eldest Brewer son named Jackson Brewer, but he preferred to be called Jack by his friends and slaves. To his parents, he was Jackson. Now Jack was tall however; muscular and tan with shiny brunette hair and olive green eyes mixed with brown; a very unique color that his mother called hazel.

Jack was 18 years-old and he planned on living with mommy and daddy for a long time. He didn't need a job; he had all the money in the world and his buddies lived nearby. The perfect life...or so he thought for a long, long time.

He had two other brothers also. 19 year-old Milton Brewer and 15 year-old Jerry Brewer. All three of the boys were welcomed by thier parents to stay in the mansion for as long as they wanted. So, Milton still lived there.

Milton took after Isabella in the red hair department with blue eyes. He was tall, pale, and lanky. Jerry inherited the brown hair but it was a lot darker than Jack's hair. Jerry also got Edward's brown eyes and was a little bit muscular.

17 year-old Alexandria Russo likes to be called Alex and she has long, wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's super sweet and in her past, a very lazy girl. She became a slave when a slave auctioneer kidnapped her one night. Her family had lost their jobs and had become dirt poor. Her parents and her little brother Max would sleep outside under bridges. That's when the greedy auctioneer took the opportunity to steal her...forever from her happy, close-knit family.

And finally, we come to 18 year-old Raquel Blue; whom prefers the name Rocky. She had well-managed long, brown course hair with chocolate brown eyes. Her young, single-parent mother, sold her for a large sum of money; being that Rocky was beautiful. She had tried to love Rocky, but as she grew older, Raquel looked more and more like the man who raped Miss Blue 18 years ago. She decided she wanted a better life. Miss. Blue thought money was the answer, but hopefully, she'll find out she was wrong. Rocky was her only child and she'll probably never see her again.

Kimberley's master is Jackson, Alexandria's master is Milton, and Raquel's master is Jerry. And all three girls have become extremely close like sisters.


	2. Meeting Master Jack

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The girls all jumped when they heard the door unlock. It was Milton who had opened the screechy, wooden door.

"Alex, come with me at once." Milton said; he reached his arm out to her and she hesitantly stood up and let him slide his hand through her binded arms. He led her out into the hallway and shut the door behind him. Kim and Rocky both flinched when they heard his key twist inside the lock making a single, loud clicking noise.

"What's going to happen to us?" Rocky whispered; her trembling voice full with heavy fear. Rocky was the newest beautiful, slave the Brewer's had purchased; less than forty-eight hours ago and she was incredibly nervous. Poor Rocky didn't know what to expect besides her being terribly frightened by her master, Jerry. She hadn't got to spend any time with him yet, but she knew deep in the pit of her stomach that he was coming for her.

"I'm not sure?" Kim whispered, "I've been here a few weeks and I've still not seen my master that I've heard talk of. Mr. and Mrs. Brewer have been bossing me around making me cook and clean day and night."

This was a horrible, horrible place for Kim. She was so used to being lazy at her old home; she had had a carefree attitude before coming here. Now she worked hard every minute and was continuously scared. One time Mr. Brewer had beat her with a whip when she disobeyed; Kim had never been in so much utterly, miserable pain in her entire life!

A very short time later, they hear the door unlock once more and they nearly jump out of thier skin as it slowly creaked open. It was Jerry this time.

"Which one of you beauties is Raquella?" he asked; taking a step into the already-too-small room.

"It's pronounced Raquel." Rocky corrected him, "And I like to be called by my nickname Rocky."

"Dearest, since this is your first day with me, I'm going to overlook what you just said to me and not punish you this time." he replied harshly, "You will never correct me ever again and I don't care what you like; I'm calling you Raquella because I can and I will. Do you understand?"

Rocky had been on the floor sitting; staring up at him in complete shock. She didn't want to make him angry. Heck, she didn't understand why he would be angry? Not knowing what to do next, and her heart pounding, she couldn't seem to find the words to answer him properly. She didn't know how to answer him. She just wanted so badly to cry.

"I do believe I asked you a question, Raquella." Jerry snarled; he stared at her with an intense, sharp look on his clearly angry face.

She couldn't hold it in. A tear ran down her cheek as she kept her big, brown eyes fixed on his fierce eyes; reading his frightening facial expression and intimidating body language.

He raised his hand to slap her, but Kim reacted fast, and she flung her body infront of Rocky to shield her from his rage. Immediately, Jerry's hand stopped in mid-air and he stared hatefully at Kim for the longest time. Kim didn't move an inch as she carefully watched his every movement.

First, he let his arm drop to his side, then she crossed his arms over his chest. After that he pointed his index finger right at Kim and she seen the whole thing. He was very upset with her.

"You're lucky I'm not your master!" Jerry yelled, "Oh what I would've done to you already, Kimberley!" See that Raquella?! That's a prime example of what you should never ever do! I can punish you for acting like that Raquella. In fact, you're coming with me right now! And you're going to get a whipping!"

Jerry swooped down, sharply pinching Rocky's ear, and pulling her up off the floor violently! "No!" Kim screamed; latching onto Rocky's dress hem, "Please don't hurt her! She's just scared or she would've answered you already!"

"Well, you're a fiesty one, now aren't you, Kimberley?" Jerry hissed, "I'll be sure to relay the information to Jack and he'll punish you real bad."

"I'm sorry." Rocky whimpered timidly.

"What was that?!" Jerry yelled; sticking his ear into Rocky's face, "What was that?!"

The stress was too much for Rocky and she burst out crying; her hands were shaking so much Kim could hear her shackles and chains rattling.

"Raquella, I asked you another question and I asked you twice with no response." Jerry said a little less harshly, "What did you say just then?" She was still staring down at the floor boards when Jerry tilted her chin up so he could make eye contact with her.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." he said trying to sound calmer, "I didn't hear what you mumbled to me. You have to tell me right now."

"I...I'm s...sorry." Rocky replied, very nervously.

"For what that is you're sorry for, Raquella?" he asked a lot more calmer this time.

"For t...telling you m...my name."

"So, then we come to an understanding? You'll never do that to me again." Jerry asked; releasing her ear.

"Y...yes."

"You will address me as master or sir after each time you speak to me. Got it?"

"Y...yes, S...sir."

"Very good." he smiled nicely, "Come with me." He slid his arm between her shackled hands and led her down the hall, but not before slamming the door in Kim's face and locking it.

She sat there in the dark; her heart racing after the encounter with Jerry. Geez, he was a psycho. Kim hoped Jack wouldn't be as scary as his younger brother was. But she had a feeling that he was much worse than Jerry. Her stomach was in knots as she sat there; knowing Jack was going to be at the door at any given moment. Then remembering Jerry was going to report her actions to Jack, made Kim feel even more dreadful of him.

Suddenly, the lock clicked and Kim panicked; quickly scurrying under the bed that was layered in straw and ratty, old blankets! It was Jack and he was silent. She heard his footsteps thump the floor boards as he ventured inside; quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Kimberley, I know you're in here." Jack said, "There will be consequences to pay if you don't show yourself right now."

That was strange? His voice didn't sound angry. It kind of sounded amused. So, feeling less threatened, Kim crawled out from under the bed and stood up slowly; avoiding eye contact with him.

"You're an interesting one." Jack chuckled, "I haven't had a servant behave like you in many years."

Kim peeked at him, then quickly stared to the floor because she was afraid that just looking at him would anger him if he was anything like his brother. He approached Kim; standing directly infront of her.

She gained enough confidence to look at him. Jack was absolutely gorgeous and he was taller than Jerry, so naturally, she had to look up at him. Everything about him was attractive. His hair, his eyes, his muscles, his height, his tan skin, his lips, his strong hands, his calm dimeanor... And Jack seemed harmless.

Kim thought too soon. Before she realized what had happened, he had his hand tightly wrapped around her neck; slamming her against the wall! His face suddenly transformed into an evil scowl. Kim tried to grab his wrist in an attempt to pull his hand off of her, but her chains prevented her from doing so! She let out a scream!

"I was informed by your actions with my younger brother!" Jack snapped, "You must never interfere with a master and his servant!"

Kim felt her body go numb with fear. She didn't know what he was planning on doing. His grasp was very uncomfortable and it made her want to vomit.

"You're punishment is waiting for you, Kimberley." he growled; releasing her. Kim fell to her knees and began hopelessly crying.

Without a word, Jack grabbed her by the elbow, and led her down the hallway. Poor Kim puked all over the staircase!

"What did you eat last night?!" Jack snarled; stopping in his tracks. He had been in the lead and heard the regurgitated pork and potatoes splatter behind him. And boy was it a big mess! Kim's stomach ached horribly as she groaned loudly in pain.

"Hush! You don't want to wake father." Jack exclaimed, worriedly. Kim immediately covered her mouth with her shackled hands! One punishment was bad enough. She didn't need two of them in one day.

"Clarabelle, clean this mess up." Jack ordered another slave girl about Kim's age. She had crystal blue eyes and short, golden-blonde, curly hair.

"Yes, Sir." Clarabelle responded.

"And, you, Cecilia." he added, "Help Clarabelle."

"Yes, Sir." Cecilia answered; running off to get a mop. She was 15 years old with long, shiny orange hair and sparkling brown eyes.

Kimberley was glad she didn't have to clean it up. She began feeling really bad.

"I think I'm going to vomit again!" Kim panicked; clutching her stomach.

"Hold it in." Jack replied, "There's a bathroom a little ways further downstairs."

Tears flooded Kim's eyes as the puke exploded out of her mouth again! Jack through his arms up in frustration. "You're making a huge mess!"

"The room is spinning!" Kim shouted; he held on tightly to her forehead. She had moved so fast that one of the chains on her wrists hit her in the eye, "Ouch, that really hurt!" She cringed.

"Don't vomit on me." Jack snarls; picking her up in his arms and hurrying on down the stairs. But all the quick movement caused Kim to vomit all over his chest! She couldn't help herself from doing it and it scared her even more knowing he probably was going to beat her black and blue for that!

"This is so disgusting!" Jack yells; he tossed her on her feet and Kim puked on the floor a third time! "You're right next to the bathroom!" he hollars. But she's too weak to move. She was barely able to stand.

After cursing under his breath, Jack pulled her into the bathroom. But she was done puking by then. She laid her head on the floor; groaning. "I need somebody!" Jack shouted; sticking his head outside the bathroom entrance.

"Yes, Sir?" asked a pretty slave girl named Bailey.

"Tell mother I have a sick lady for her and she's very sick." Jack said; half exhausted from carrying Kim down all fifty-five stairs.

"But she is asleep still." Bailey replied timidly, "She'll yell at me, Sir."

Jack latched onto her collar and tugged her violently toward him! "Just go get mother for me." he responded sternly.

She nervously started picking at her long, blonde hair strands. "She will yell at me, Sir. I cannot wake her."

"Go wake up mother!" he shouted so loud that Bailey jumped.

She turned around and started crying as she slowly began walking away. Jack leapt behind her and jerked her around by the shoulder sleeve of her dress. She gasped in fear and cowered before him.

"No, stop doing that." Jack hissed, "Tell her Jackson needs her at once."

"Yes, Sir." Bailey said; stiffly.

Kim groaned on the floor some more.

"What did you eat yesterday for dinner, Kimberley? All of the girls had the same meal and none of the others are sick." Jack asked; his perfect eyebrows were furrowed. He really wanted to know why she was sick.

"I feel so bad!" Kim sobbed.

"Mother will be here soon. She'll know what to do." he replied, "She's a nurse."

Oh, how Kim dreaded Mrs. Brewer. It seemed like she was rough and mean all the time to her. Kim couldn't stand being in the same room as her. Every single word that came out of her mouth was loud and bitter. One time she had slapped Kim's leg and left a horrible stinging sensation, plus a hideous, purple bruise. Kim couldn't possibly put up with her while she felt so terrible.


	3. Jack's Promise

**Chapter 2**

* * *

CLACK. CLACK. CLACK. Isabella Brewer's heels were noisy as she took her sweet time walking to the bathroom.

"That's the matter, Jackson?" she yawned.

"It's Kimberley." he said calmly, "She's not feeling well."

Isabella entered the bathroom cautiously, then took one look at Jack's fancy, puke-splattered shirt, and screamed in horror.

"Jackson! You look absolutely appalling!" Isabella nearly fainted, "Quick I need a slave! Someone, I need a slave NOW!"

"Mother, I'm fine." Jack frowned, "Help Kimberley."

"You most certainly don't tell me what to do, Jackson!" she snapped; placing her hands on her hips, "Remember, I'm the one in charge of your money!"

"Need I remind you, Father shares the responsibility of supplying me with money alongside you, and he favors me the best out of all of his sons." Jack answered.

With that said, Isabella turned her back to him. She began to walk away when Jack called out to her. "Wait, mother! Kimberley needs you. She'll probably die if she doesn't get help. Then, Father will have to buy me another servant girl."

"Fine!" Isabella growled; bending down next to Kim. She slammed her hand against Kim's forehead; knocking the back of her head hard against the floor! Kim began breathing fast as panic enveloped her. Right then, she knew she was in danger!

"Be careful, Mother!" Jack raised his voice, "You'll hurt her."

"She's got a fever." Isabella snarled; ignoring Jack's warning, "Take the little tramp back to her room. She needs rest and plenty of water."

Looking down at his shirt in disgust, Jack unbuttons it and tossed it in the trash can; exposing his gorgeous, hot abs.

Despite feeling sick, Kim manages to raise her head up a few inches off the ground in time to catch a glimpse of him shirtless. She swallowed hard at the sight of his tan chest; she had never seen such a firm, well-built body. She wanted to stare longer, but she was afraid he'd catch her looking. Kim laid her head back on the floor quickly.

"Do you think you can walk, Kimberley?"

"No." she groaned.

"We should have male servants here too." Jack complained, "Maybe Clarabelle can carry you? She is kind of a large girl." He stared at his nakedness, "I can't be seen looking like this. Oh what the heck! I'll get it over with already."

He reached down and picked Kim up in his strong arms. She smiled at the sensation of his warm, bare chest against her face.

Once up the long staircase, in her small room, Jack laid her on her bed. Kim noticed this time he was more gentle with her than before. Leaning over her, he removed the chains from her wrists. She was in complete shock. In all her days here she had to wear shackles and chains almost all the time.

"I'll make sure a servant brings you water." Jack said.

"Please don't lock the door." Kim whimpered nervously.

"I have to lock it." he replied sternly, "It's father's rules."

"But I'm really scared." Kim cried very quietly. She really hoped he'd listen, but she knew he probably didn't care about how she felt. She was very afraid he'd get mad and strike her, but Kim had to do something. She was about to panic if she had to be sick and alone at the same time. Her stomach was aching bad.

"I don't think Mother looked at you properly." Jack said, "I'll contact a doctor."

"But, I'm really, really scared!" Kim burst into tears; trembling. She knew she probably shouldn't have responded to Jack like that. She looked down crying loudly; covering her eyes with her hands!

Still keeping her gaze on her lap, she heard the the creak closed. That's when she cried even louder knowing he had left her! No one cared about her except Alex and Rocky, but they were gone with thier masters. Kim started gagging on her own spit and her face got very red!

Suddenly she felt a hand lightly touch her back! She screamed and looked beside her! It was Jack?! He hadn't left her afterall. Oh no! What is he going to do?! Kim thought to herself again. He sat down next to her as she calmed down.

"You're going to make yourself sicker." Jack said calmly. He took his hand off her back and set in on his knee; silently staring at the floor. Kim tried to lean on him for support, but he scooted away from her. Surprised and hurt, she gazed up at him. His face had a disgusted look on it. Immediately she reverted to crying loudly again!

"Fine." He grumbled; lifting her into his lap. Her head touched his shoulder, but she kept her arms crossed over her chest; shaking.

"You can hold onto me if you want." Jack replied softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight; blubbering. His chest was warm and comforting to her. Kim hadn't had this type of treatment in months. No one, absolutely no one allowed her to hug them and she needed to feel this type of love. She didn't even know if this was love. Maybe he just pitied her? Either way she didn't care.

"Are you alright now?" he asked impatiently.

Maybe she was wrong. He didn't seem to have any compassion for her, but she had felt it when he had gave her permission to hug him. This hurt her feelings a lot; so much that she burst into tears again!

"I thought you had gotten better when you had become quieter, Kimberley!" he raised his voice rather harshly, "Why are you crying still?!" He held her face inbetween his hands; staring deep into her eyes with frustration.

"You don't c...care, master." Kim sniffled. She didn't want to say this because she knew he definitely would be saving up a second punishment for her when she healed. Or maybe Jack was pure evil and he'd beat her while she's sick? Kim didn't know what to think next except for she had said the wrong thing to him.

"Of course I care, Kimberley!" he spoke more calmly, "Or I wouldn't be here right now. I would've locked the door and put on a clean shirt at the other end of the mansion if I didn't care." She couldn't believe this! Why was he being so nice to her? Maybe she should be sick more often Kim thought to herself.

Once he let go of her, Kim quietly laid her head on his chest. She felt emotionally better now. But her stomach still hurt.

"I have to go, Kimberley." Jack said; pulling her arms off of him. She tried to fight it but he was too strong. He had both of her wrists in the tight grasp of his big hands, "I'll come back with water in a little while."

"Please don't leave me!" Kim cried.

"What can I do to make you not scared?!" Jack yelled. Maybe she wanted him to leave? He was begininng to scare her even more. Jack seen the way he made her cower in fear and it made him feel sort of bad at that moment. Releasing her wrists, he tilted her head up; looking her in the eyes, and tenderly kissed her lips.

Kim was completely surprised! Did he just do that?! What in the world was happening?! She was confused, but she secretly had loved the way he kissed her.

"Trust me." he said. Jack lifted her out of his lap and placed her back on the hay bed. Then he stood up. Kim wanted to trust him, but she just couldn't do it. She reached out and grabbed his elbow, but when he gave her an irritated look, Kim quickly let go of him, and stared down at the hay.

"I know you don't feel good." Jack said calmly, "I'm the only one who can get you some water and I'll get a doctor too."

"I'm afraid to be alone." Kim frowned; glancing at him. She was trying to be careful not to anger him any further.

"I promise I'll be back witin ten minutes." he replied, "You're going to have to trust me on this."

Kim looked up at him; her lip rolled and her eyes blurry. Maybe she could trust him? But at the same time she could see him lying to her. "How can I trust you?" She flinched at the way it sounded when she said it out loud. Jack was going to get mad! She could feel it.

"You can trust me. I never break a promise." he said; leaning down and letting his soft lips touch her cheek. Kim didn't understand. Why wasn't he mad? She had been so terrified of him, but now she began to like him a lot more. She began to crave his attention.

He shut the door and locked it...

PrettyBurnette: Milton and Alex aren't a couple. And neither are Jerry and Rocky. There is no romantic interests among them. At the time I made this story I randomly selected which girl would be with which guy. I didn't think much about it. Jack and Kim are the only ones whom have a love interest here :D I'm going to mention Alex and Rocky later on in the story.


	4. Sweet Patience

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kim was so nervous while she waited in her small room. She sat on the hay with her knees drawn up to her chest; her trembling arms wrapped around her legs. Her stomach was still hurting and she had the urge to vomit again. She didn't want to vomit because it strained her so bad. It was as if the vomit didn't desire to spew out of her. Kim had to force it out or she'd be strangled until she did so, and it terrified her when that happened. Plus, she was afraid her mess would anger Jack; that is if he ever came back.

It felt like it had been over ten minutes. Where the heck was Jack?! Kim thought as tears began to pour from her eyes. She knew the vomit was coming and she cried. Suddenly she heard the door unlock! She was so happy to see Jack again, but at the same time she was struggling to keep the vomit down.

"Here drink this." he said handing her a tall glass of fresh, cold water. But she refused it; shaking her head from side to side. Then the puke forced its way up her throat and she spewed it all over the bed! It got all over her clothes too. Kim couldn't believe this had just happened. She clutched her stomach in pain and sobbed all at the same time.

"What the heck, Kimberley?!" Jack yelled. Oh no, she could tell that he was irritated. Everything was silent for a minute and Kim wondered what was going to happen next as she stared at her lap. She flinched really hard when he leaned over her.

"Settle down." he whispered calmly as he pulled her puke-soaked shirt off of her. Kim immediately got the shivers and hugged herself tightly. Then he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her toward him. Not knowing what he was doing, Kim froze in fear. He ripped her pants off and she become very cold.

"What are you going to do to me?!" she screamed; kicking him repeatedly in the gut.

"Kimberley, you got to stop this!" Jack hollered; clamping his fists around her ankles. She couldn't move at all, "See this?!" There was a long, white dress evenly spreaded over his shoulder, "You're going to wear this! Now stop jabbing me with your feet!"

"I'm sorry, Sir." she sobbed.

"And you should stop blubbering too." he snarled; letting go of her and sliding the dress over her head. She stretched her arms through the short, silk sleeves. Kim couldn't figure out why he was putting such a pretty dress on her? The only thing she's ever worn here was drab, brown rags.

Kim dreaded what he did next. He wrapped the chains around her wrists and locked it with a pad lock. She felt so helpless when she was all tied up and it scared her.

"Miranda, I want this mess cleaned up and spotless before I get back." Jack ordered another slave girl. She was a pretty fillipino girl and very young; maybe age thirteen?

"Yes, Sir." Miranda said; looking down at the floor.

Jack picked Kim up in his arms. She panicked, "Don't drop me!"

"What was that?!" he growled.

"Nothing, master!" Kim cried pathetically.

"No, you're going to tell me what you said." Jack said sternly; setting her down on her feet and clutching her chin in his hand. She didn't want to look up at his angry face, but he forced her.

"I...I...I a..afraid I'll g...get dropped." she stuttered.

His face relaxed, "That's what you said? Well, you don't have to worry about that." He spoke softer this time and she really appreciated it.

"Where am I going?" Kim hesitated as he lifted her back up in his arms.

"You'll find out." Jack replied.

He carried her long and far through the mansion. Finally, he stopped at a giant, silver door. "I'm here!" he yelled. Clarabelle opened it from within inside.

"Go clean dishes now, Clarabelle." Jack demanded. He carried Kim into the enormous room and set her on a huge, royal-purple, king-size bed. She looked around at the beautiful room; it was unheard of a slave being allowed to enter the master's own, personal living quarters. She wondered what was going on?

"Wait here." Jack said quickly.

"Why am I here?" Kim asked, but it was too late. Jack already had the door locked. She sat there feeling uneasy as she heard his footsteps disappear. She hated not knowing what was planned. It made her incredibly nervous. She had a bad feeling about this. "Would Jack hurt me?" Kim thought. She stared at her chains as they rattled from her trembling hands. "He probably will hurt me." Kim cried, "Why else would I be here?! He's probably going to force himself on me!" She looked around for an escape route. There was none and even if there was, she knew she'd be beatened badly once she'd be caught.

Kim heard the click of the door unlocking and she jumped up fast. She wanted to hide so very much! But she was paralyzed with fear again and it was too late. Jack came inside the room with another man! Her legs began shaking uncontrollably.

"Sit down, Kimberley." Jack said; shutting the door behind him. She fell to her knees silently. "What's wrong with you?" he asked; approaching her. She started scooting backwards. "Come here." Jack demanded, "Sit on the bed."

"No! No! Master, anything but that?!" Kim screamed; tears flowing out of her eyes. Then she started choking on her spit. She screamed some more and coughed a lot.

Jack kneeled next to her and placed his hand firmly on her arm. "Calm down." he said tenderly. She stared him deep in the eyes; trying to read his mind. He pulled her to her feet and walked her over to the bed. The whole time she was screaming and digging her heels in the ground. He sat her down on the side of the bed.

"Please no! NO!" Kim sobbed.

"Calm down, Kimberley." he said again.

"Stop telling me to calm down!" she shouted angrily this time. What was she thinking?! Kim thought to herself. One thing she knew well was to not yell at her master. She suddenly remembered Edward's warning to her when he bought her. He told her never to talk back to her master or there'd ne severe consequences.

Jack put his hand over her mouth to shut her up so he could talk. Frightened, Kim jerked away from him.

"Come here." he said calmly; wrapping his right arm around her back and pulling her toward him. Holding her against his chest, he spoke clearly in her ear, "Calm yourself. I'm not going to tell you another time." She quit trying to struggle. It was useless to try to struggle anyway. He was incredibly strong and she knew it. Jack uncovered her mouth. She was breathing heavy; big, wet tears rolling down her face.

"This is the doctor I told you that I was going to contact for you." he told her. She let out a breath of relief at the news.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Goldsworthy." the man with dark hair smiled at Kim. His voice was so soft that she lost all of her fear. He was very gentle too as he handled her; looking in her eyes, nose, and mouth with his little light. "How much does your stomach hurt on a scale 1 to 10?"

"About an eight." she replied calmly; squinching up her eyes at the pain in her belly. Jack still had his arms wrapped around her, but his grip was loose and comfortable. Secretly, it made her feel safe.

"I can give you some medicine that'll calm your stomach." Dr. Goldsworthy said soothingly; reaching into his bag.

Kim had been feeling unafraid until she seen him pull out a needle.

"Can't you give me a pill?" she asked timidly.

"I only have the medicine you need in vaccination form." Dr. Goldsworthy said; slipping on his gloves. The small hairs on her neck raised up and she felt her heart begin racing. She hated needles; she knew she wanted to feel better, but how was she going to cope with this? Kim wanted to avoid it. It was going to hurt really bad she thought.

Jack could feel her shaking in his arms. "Don't panic." he said; tightening his grip around her. She couldn't help it. Kim burst into tears.

Jack released her and slowly turned her around to face him. "As long as I'm here, nothing will hurt you, Kimberley." he promised. Her tears stopped as she stared at him in disbelief in what he just said. He sounded so sweet and caring.

She didn't mean to fall so hard, but she fell into his arms."Thank you." Kim whispered lightly while her head was nestled under his warm chin. Then she felt the cold alcohol being rubbed on her shoulder. She knew it was coming and she was absolutely dreading it. She bit her bottom lip, squeezed her eyes shut, and clutched Jack's shirt in her trembling, shackled hands.

As long as she was in Jack's strong arms, Kim felt a little less scared. He patted her back gently right when the sharp point broke threw her skin. She let out a tiny scream. Her arm felt numb for few seconds before Dr. Goldsworthy slowly removed the needle. It was over, but Kim didn't want to let go of Jack.

"She'll be fine, Mr. Brewer. She just had food poisoning." the doctor said.

"How in the world did that happen? No one else got sick from the food." Jack replied.

"Someone must have gave her a bad batch." Dr. Goldsworthy answered.

"Okay, thanks for your help." Jack said.

"Not a problem, Mr. Brewer." Dr. Goldsworthy smiled, "I'm glad I could help."

The doctor left...

"Kimberley, are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Sir." she replied; muffled by his shirt collar. Her stomach felt so much better that she wanted to go asleep.

Not wanting to bother her, Jack let her lay on him. Soon she did fall asleep in his arms. He looked down at her. She still had a wad of his shirt in her hands. Jack couldn't believe it. He was falling in love with her. Never had he ever had feelings for a slave and he's had a dozen girls in the past decade. Kim was different from all the other girls and he had to have her.

The only problem was mother and father. They'd disapprove of him for his feelings for Kim. Father had purchased Kim to cook, clean, and serve Jack. Nothing else was intended and Jack had no interest in her in the beginning. But now Jack's cold, brutal heart was becoming warm and gentle just from being around her.

The three Brewer sons were taught to be mean and hateful toward the slaves. And they did as they were told because they didn't know anything else. It's all they knew. Except for now, Jack was learning to love. His whole life had revolved around money and power. He truly thought money was the road to happiness, but deep down he knew there was something missing in his life. He didn't have a clue to what was was until now.


	5. Rocky's Infection, Kim's Courage

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was 11:30 am and Jack realized the family would be searching for him if he didn't join them for lunchtime in the grand dining room. It was a Brewer family tradition to eat meals together and if just one member wasn't present, there'd be no eating until they were brought to the table. Knowing how angry his father becomes if he's not permitted to eat, Jack had to do something before they'd come looking for him, or there'd be a family squabble. And Jack didn't want to be no part of that.

Ever so slightly, he laid his hand on Kim's warm cheek and lightly tapped her rosy, pink flesh a few times until her eyes opened and she became alert. Kim looked up at him; not knowing what to say or do next, except not to move an inch. She was comfortable and she didn't want this moment to end.

Jack stood up and carried her out into the hallway. Kim was nervous; she wanted to know where he was taking her. She had a bad feeling that he was taking her to the punishment room. Now was her moment to make things right.

"I'm really sorry for my interference with Jerry." Kim said very softly, "I promise to never let it happen again. Next time I'll keep my mouth shut and my hands to myself."

"Oh, I'll make sure it nevers happens again." Jack replied, staring straight ahead.

"I already told you I wouldn't do it again!" Kim panicked, I won't do it!"

"Will you hush?!" Jack snarled, setting her down on her feet, "Why am I carrying you anyway?" He pulled her by her elbow toward the long stairs.

"I can't walk up these stairs, master!" Kim cried, resisting him.

"And why not, Kimberley?" He jerked her close to him and she fell against his body. Then he grabbed a wad of her blonde hair in his hand. It didn't hurt her, but it startled her. What was he planning on doing? Kim thought to herself.

"Stop!" Kim screamed into his chest, by now she was crying.

"You're not allowed to talk to me like that." he replied calmly, "I'm the one who gives orders; not you, Kimberley. Now I don't have time for this. Tell me why you cannot walk?"

"I...I'm scared." she stuttered; talking into his chest. Her legs were trembling.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard." Jack snapped; releasing her hair out of his hand, "I've never harmed you."

"I'm going to get punished when we get upstairs, aren't I?" she sobbed. She wondered what happened to the sweet side of Jack when she was sick. Now that she felt great, it seemed as if Jack became rotten.

"I'm taking you to your room." he answered with a slight, razor-sharp tone to his voice, "Then I have to meet mother and father in the grand dining room before I anger father, so could you hurry up?"

"Yes, master." she sniffled, following Jack on up the wooden staircase. She was relieved. Maybe he forgot all about her punishment? Or maybe he decided not to go through with it? Kim couldn't figure it out, but at least she was going to be safe in her room in a few minutes.

"Son, what the heck are you doing?!" Edward yelled, "I'm really hungry! You're fifteen minutes late!" Jack had made it nearly all the way up to the top of the staircase by the time his unruly father had stormed into the hall.

"I apologize, father." Jack said; turning his head sideways to meet Edward's icy, cold gaze.

"I can't believe this, Jackson!" he hollered, "You better hurry up before I break something!"

Edward's angry, loud voice caused Kim to flinch heavily. She didn't like fighting; it was terrifying. She couldn't believe how crazy and immature Mr. Brewer was acting. And she actually felt bad for Jack, but not completely. Wanting to see him get paid up for scaring her so much, Kim kind of enjoyed seeing Jack miserable. For crying out loud, she had went through a lot of misery since she got here and, now it was someone else's turn to endure what had endured.

Jack quickly shoved her into her room and locked it. Rocky and Alex were already there; still chained up just like Kim was.

"Are you okay, Kim?" asked Rocky. She was laying on the hay bed on her side. There was a strained look on her face; like something was bothering her.

"We heard you were sick." Alex added, stitting on the floor while cross-legged.

"I'm fine now." Kim replied, "Dr. Goldsworthy says I was food poisioned. It was scary as hell. The vomit wouldn't stop and my stomach ached horribly! And worse of all I vomitted all over Jack. I thought he was going to kill me."

"You mean he didn't?!" Rocky asked, "If I had done that to Jerry, he would've beat me black and blue." She slowly sat up on her knees on the bed. Rocky's eyes were squinting in some sort of pain.

"No, not at all." Kim replied, "He was so unbelievably kind to me. He even kissed me!" She set down next to Alex.

"On the cheek or the forehead?!" Alex giggled. She leaned her head close to Kim's ear.

"No, it was... on the lips and it was... amazing." Kim smiled; looking at Alex, "I hate to say it, and I know it sounds crazy, but I think I've fallen in love with my master."

"Do you think Jack feels the same way?" Rocky wondered, "Why else would he have kissed you so intimiately?" She joined Kim and Alex on the floor.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Kim whispered, "It is a forbidden love."

"Don't worry, Kim." Alex grinned, "Your secret is safe with us."

"Yeah, of course it's safe with us." Rocky smiled, "We're three best friends."

"Thank you." Kim beamed with happiness; hugging them, "I love you, girls!"

"Now if only we could convince him to take these chains off." Rocky said; trying to pull them a part without any success.

"I already asked him." Kim added, "He won't do it."

"Oh my goodness, Kim!" Alex exclaimed, "You wasn't afraid to ask him?"

"Now that I think about it, I should've been afraid." Kim responded, "But after he kissed me, I kind of felt, I don't know, like safe."

"That's incredible." Alex answered, "Milton is my worst nightmare."

"And Jerry is my worst nightmare." Rocky said, "Look at this." Rocky turned her back to them, "Raise my shirt."

Kim managed to pull Rocky's tattered shirt up halfway. There were deep, red marks on her back.

"Oh my gosh, Rocky, you poor thing." Kim gulped, "What happened?"

"This morning I tripped on a crack; falling into Jerry's back. He caught himself on the wall and blamed me of doing it on purpose." Rocky replied; tears trailing down her face, "He whipped me and threw me in here many hours ago."

"That's sick." Alex frowned, "Have you ate yet?"

"No, I've been here hurting and crying all morning." Rocky sniffled.

"Your cuts look infected." Kim gasped in utter shock, "That's dangerous."

"Nobody has cleaned my wounds and the pain is almost unbearable, but as long as I don't move that much, it doesn't hurt that bad." Rocky explained, "I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen next."

"I'm going to say something." Kim declared; pulling Rocky's shirt back down.

"No, please Kim!" Rocky begged; turning around to face her, "Don't do that! Jerry will destroy you."

"I'd rather him do what he wants to do to me than have you harmed, Rocky." Kim proclaimed, "Allowing an infection to get out of control can be deadly."

"Kim, how are you so brave?" Alex asked.

"I stand up for what I believe in." Kim said.

"Please, don't say anything." Rocky pleaded, "You'll just get whipped too."

Kim stared at her feet thinking about how things went from bad to worse around there. It was one thing scaring her, but causing potential danger was the last straw for her. Those tattered cloths Rocky were wearing were spreading bacteria all throughout her cuts. Kim knew she had to do something; no matter what the cost would be.


	6. Kick's Shared Secret

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kim, Alex, and Rocky were becoming very hungry. They hadn't had anything to eat all day and now it was afternoon. They were beginning to wonder if thier masters were even coming back to feed them.

"What did Milton have you do this morning?" Kim asked.

"It was disgusting!" Alex said; raising her eyebrows, "He had me give him a bath and brush his teeth. Then he... he touched me."

"Where did he touch you?!" Kim exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alex frowned, "I'm sorry... It scared me, but I was so afraid to say anything. He made me hurt."

"That sick pervert." Kim growled. She felt so enraged about how Milton treated Alex that Kim balled her hands up into tight fists.

"Let it be our secret! Kim, I'm begging you!" Alex pleaded, "Milton threatened me not to tell anyone what he did. If he found I out that I told you girls, I don't know what horrible thing he'd do to me. I just can't bear the thought of it"

"It's our secret forever." Kim promised. She laid her head on Alex's shoulder while Rocky laid her head on Alex's other shoulder. Nothing could ever tear these girls apart. All they have is each other.

All three girls' stomachs twisted into knots as the door clicked and creaked open. Rocky was especially scared because, she knew Kim would confront Jerry, and she didn't want to see Kim get harmed... It was all three Brewer boys.

"Lunchtime!" Jerry yelled, "Everybody stand up!" Alex and Rocky immediately jumped up on thier feet, but Kim remained on the floor.

"Everybody means you too, Kimberley." Jack snarled. Still not budging, Kim stared at Jack angrily. She didn't understand why he was being so mean to her. Just that morning he kissed her and talked so sweetly. Kim wanted to punch him so badly, but she knew that'd be a terrible mistake.

Jack jerked her up by her arm. And squinting menacingly at her, Jack snarled, "Whatever your problem is, you better stop this, Kimberley."

Ignoring Jack, Kim put all of her attention on Jerry as she snapped, "Rocky's back is infected! Are you that dispicable or just plain stupid?" Clearly irriated now, Jerry approached her intimidatingly.

"I want to slap your face!" Jerry roared. Suddenly Kim lost her confidence. Her eyes filled up with hot tears and her hands began shaking. She was terrified and so was the other girls.

"She deserves to be slapped." Milton added bitterly, "Jack what are you waiting for?"

"I don't slap people in the face; most importantly, I don't slap girls." Jack replied, "But don't worry, I'm going to make her pay." He grabbed a wad of her blonde hair and pulled her into the hallway. Rocky flinched at the sight of Kim being dragged away. She knew this is what would happen. There's no reasoning with these guys. They're heartless.

"You're hurting me!" Kim screamed in horror as he quickly led her down the hall.

"Then you better keep up with me or you're going to hurt a lot more." Jack replied. Not telling her, he slowed down his pace a little bit. Kim was so scared that she didn't notice it.

"Please don't do this!" Kim sobbed hysterically.

"You broke a significant rule here. Of course I'm going to do this." Jack said; taking her into a room and slamming the door shut. Kim jumped at the loud crashing sound of the door, "Don't ever interfere with any master."

"But I told you I wouldn't do it again!" she panicked. Her legs were trembling so much that she fell to her knees.

"And you broke your promise." Jack replied calmly.

"But this was serious!" Kim cried, "It's a matter of Rocky's health!"

"Jerry already ordered Clarabelle to clean Rocky's cuts after lunch." Jack informed her as he pulled her up by her elbow. Kim felt dumb now. If only she had kept her mouth shut. This wouldn't be happening.

"I... I can't stand on m... my own!" she cried, breathing heavily. It made her feel somewhat less terrified that Jack was speaking to her calmly, but Kim was still dreading the punishment. She couldn't figure out why he wasn't speaking harshly to her like the way he was snapping at her in the other room.

"Then lean on the wall." he replied, "I'll take you over there so you don't fall."

"No, I'd rather not." she frowned timidly, "Please don't hurt me." Kim struggled hard, but she couldn't get away from him. Jack had her trapped in his iron-tight grip. Then he forced her flat against the wall.

"I won't hurt you." he replied; leaning toward her ear, "But I will punish you."

"Please, Jack! Can you hear me?! I'm pleading with you to let me go!" Kim panicked, "Please, just please let me go!"

"What did you just call me?" he snarled; taking his hands off of her. She turned around to face him with a startled look on her face. Kim was speechless.

"Go ahead tell me what you said!" Jack yelled.

"I'm really sorry, master!" she exclaimed, "It was an accident, master!" She raised her chained hands up to wipe away her tears.

"Put your hands down!" he shouted as he yanked her hands away from her face. She jumped again when he touched her. His hands were hot and rough. "Look at me!" he grasped her chin hard; making her look directly at him.

"I really didn't mean to say that, Jack!" Immediately realizing she did it again, Kim felt her stomach do a flip, "Oh no! I... I said it again!" Her nerves were so frazzled, she began choking on her own spit. And her vision became blurry from all the crying. Jack could tell that she had had enough and deep down he hated treating her like this. He couldn't do it anymore. Jack loved her and it was time he quit trying to deny it. Maybe she loved him too? Jack thought to himself.

"Okay, okay, hush." he replied softly, "I'm sorry about losing my temper." He released her chin. Beginning to feel really bad about scaring her that much, Jack hugged her.

Kim started to relax now. His warm neck was like a comfort zone for her, but this was so unexpected? What the heck is going on here?! Kim thought to herself. He was being nice to her now? How could she ever trust him?!

He began to pull away...

"No, don't let go!" Kim bellowed. Without saying a word, Jack squeezed her closer to him. Her whole body was shaking.

"I'm sorry for everything." he admitted.

"What do you mean by everything, master?" Kim asked. He let her pull back so she could look at him innocently.

"For... the way I've treated you." Jack said, "And I shouldn't have kissed you."

"But... but... but, I liked it." Kim replied nervously, "I... I thought you loved me." Poor Kim felt crushed inside. She really liked him, and to hear him tell her he doesn't feel the same way was devastating.

"You did?" he grinned, "Well, that's good news."

"Could you please kiss me again?" Kim asked quietly.

"You want me to kiss you?" he teased.

"Yes, Sir." she replied. Kim had a feeling that he wasn't going to do it again. It made her so sad that she wanted to break down and start crying. He walked across the room with his back turned to her.

"We can't be together, Kimberley." he said bluntly. His words were the final blow. Kim began crying. She felt like an idiot for asking him to love her. She wasn't prepared to be rejected.

"Don't cry, love." Jack continued; walking over to her, "My parents may forbid us from being together, but that isn't going to stop me anymore. I'm done trying to ignore my feelings for you." Kim looked up at him.

"Why were you trying to ignore your feelings?" Kim asked delicately.

"Shhh..." Jack whispered; placing his finger on her lips. Pulling a key out of his pocket, he unlocked her wrists; letting the chains hit the floor. Kim felt so free at that moment. She looked at her hands smiling; wiggling her fingers.

He tenderly held her head in his hands. His soft lips mashed against hers as he passionately kissed her. Waves of excitement rushed threw her body and all she wanted was more.

She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck kissing him back. Placing his hands on her hips, Jack pulled her as close as he could against his body. Kim leaned back an inch.

"You didn't answer my question." she timidly reminded him. She stared into his stunningly beautiful eyes.

"Watch how you talk to me infront of my family." Jack warned her, "They'll make a big deal out of it."

"I'm sorry, master!" Kim shrieked.

"No. No, relax, Kimberley. I'm not upset with you." he replied softly, "You can say whatever you want to say to me, but only when we're alone together." He lightly kissed her forehead. Kim looked down and exhaled a deep breath.

"I ignored my feelings for you because my parents won't allow me to love you. Mother really wants me to marry a duchess or a princess. I thought if I didn't treat you nicely, you'd grow to hate me, and I wouldn't have to worry about us falling in love." Jack explained, "Then I wouldn't be too hurt when my parents separated us."

"They're going to separate us?!" Kim gasped; her eyes were wide with fear.

"Only if they find out about us." he responded,"That's why we have to keep this a secret, Kimberley."

"Absolutely, master." she agreed. Finding a little confidence, Kim leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then she, nervously backed away fast. It was her first time kissing someone and she felt scared that she'd mess up.

"You can call me Jack." he grinned; gently tugging her closer to him by her waist. Slowly moving in for the kiss, staring deep into her eyes, he turned his head to the side; closing his eyes, and pressed his tender lips hard onto her lips; causing her to stumble backwards. He caught her with his strong arms and steadied her as thier mouths intertwined together. And before she knew it, Jack had her pushed back against the wall, but this time she wasn't scared. Kim wanted him to take control; it was really exciting. His confidence completely impressed her.

Kim couldn't believe this was really happening. At one point she even thought it was just an amazingly good dream. Heck, she couldn't make her mind up! Was this real? She felt so comfortable around him now. She craved his attention. But most of all, she craved more and more.

"I better get you some food." Jack whispered into her ear sensuously.

"Yeah, I'm kind of really hungry." Kim smiled. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, you have to put these back on." he replied casually picking up the chains in the middle of the floor.

"I don't like those." she groaned; still beathing heavy from all the prior excitement.

"You can't let anyone see you without them." Jack replied; clasping her wrists together, "It's one of father's dumb rules. He's afraid the slaves will join one another and have an uprising if they aren't chained up."

Catching Jack off guard, she jerked her hands out of his grip, and took a step backwards. "

"You're becoming fiesty again." Jack smirked; crossing his arms over his chest, "I kind of like it."

"I was fiesty way before I came here." she said confidently; swaying her head from side to side.

"Then I should show you who's boss." he replied rather roughly. He grabbed a wad of her hair and pulled her head back.

"What are you doing?!" Kim panicked; looking up at his face. Without thinking, she grabbed his forearm and dug her fingers into his skin. She knew she that was useless; his skin was firm and his muscles were two-hundred times stronger than hers. It was like a trying to break thick concrete.

"I'm just playing, Kimberley." he reasured her, lightly biting her lower lip, and then letting his soft lips glide over her flushed cheeks.

"Well, I knew that." she lied. There were some tears in her eyes.

"Come here." he spoke softly; cradling her face in his hands, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"And I don't want to be called Kimberley. My name is Kim." she replied boldly.

"Okay, Kim." he grinned; pulling her towards him and kissing her neck, "I'll remember that you don't like your hair pulled."

"Do you like yours to be pulled?" Kim asked, "Have you ever had someone pull your hair? It's terrifying."

"I've had my hair pulled and it's exciting to me." Jack replied; tracing the curve of her neck with his finger tips, "It turns me on."

"I'm sorry." Kim whimpered.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"I'm sorry that I don't like the same things as you do." she cried.

"That doesn't matter to me, Kim." Jack said with a twinkle in his eye, "You can pull my hair all you want to. It still turns me on." She smiled as he wiped away her tears with his gentle hand. Kim kissed his cheek and blushed.

She felt so relaxed that she wrapped her arms around his neck, and let the rest of her body go limp in his arms. "You make me feel so good, Jack." she whispered with her eyes shut.

"You do the same to me, Kim." he replied very tenderly; hugging her tight, "Put your hands behind your back."

"Why?" she smiled; looking into his warm eyes. After a sexy staring contest, she turned around and did as he commanded. She felt the chains being wrapped around her wrists, but she stayed still. The old Kim would've been terrified, however now she had a peaceful, unconcerned feeling come over her.

"Follow me." Jack said calmly as he took the lead. Kim's heart began racing again with anticipation. Whatever he had planned, she trusted him.


	7. Unsteady Waters

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kim had no idea he was taking her to his bedroom. This would be the second time she was allowed in there. And she felt so special since slaves weren't never allowed to enter thier master's bedroom.

"Stay here and don't make a sound." Jack replied flirtatiously, "I'll be right back with something."

"Okay." Kim smiled, taking a seat on his king-size bed.

He locked his door and walked down the hall. Kim was nervous now. She couldn't imagine what he was bringing or what he was going to do. She hoped it wouldn't be anything sexual because she didn't feel comfortable doing anything like that. She was a virgin and had a very innocent mind.

Jack re-entered with a golden-covered plate. Balancing it on his left hand, he made sure to lock his door tight with his dominant hand. He was grinning as he lifted the lid off of the plate.

"That sure doesn't look like cafeteria food." Kim smiled, "Is that for me?"

"I only deliver the best to my love." he grinned, "This is what my family eats at lunch. It's very good tasting. Mother lets the turkey soak in all kinds of delicious spices and juices over night."

"Thank you, master." she flirted, batting her eye-lashes. Kim was happier than ever. The food looked absolutely amazing! But how was she supposed to eat it? Her hands were tied behind her back still.

"I want to try simething." Jack said, mischieviously as he sat down next to her. He lifted a warm, buttered roll off the silver plater and carefully smeared it over her lips; making them glisten in the light from the giant, magnificent window. "Allow me to feed you. I find it very sexy."

"Whatever you say, master." Kim blushed. He lightly kissed her plump, buttered lips. And then he put the roll in her mouth. "Mmmm, I really like this, master."

"You're so beautiful, Kim." he said, ramming a corn cob in her mouth next. She leaned back uncomfortably.

"Oh, playing hard to get." Jack smirked, shoving it deeper into her mouth. She fell backwards against the silky sheets; kicking him once in the ribcage.

"Ow, what's wrong?" he asked, getting away from her, "That hurt."

"What are you doing?!" Kim screamed.

"I thought you liked it." he answered calmly, "And keep your voice down. I'm not supposed to have you in here."

"You're too rough, Jack." she admitted; speaking quieter, sitting up straight.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." he responded, "I like it rough."

"Could you untie me so I can feed myself?" Kim was clearly displeased with this behavior.

"Let's try again." he begged, wadding mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"You didn't wait for my answer, Jack." she noted unamused, "You always have to be in control, don't you?"

"Not all the time." Jack smiled, "You can be in control if you want to."

"That can't happen and you know it." Kim pointed out, "You can easily overpower me at anytime."

"No, I'll let you; every once in a while that is. You can chain me up if you want to." he grinned, "That's sexy too."

"Yes, I want to overpower you right now." she smiled confidently.

"Sure, whatever you want, dearest." Jack said softly, pulling out his key and removing the shackles from her slender wrists. He turned around and allowed her to chain him up. And she chained him up tight.

"Wow, I can't believe you're letting me do this." Kim laughed, "I could do anything! You better watch your back, Jack. I could run out the door or I could...what else could I do? I could hurt you. Did you even consider that?"

"Bad idea, Kim." Jack snapped, "You'll get caught and brought back to me. And trust me, you don't want to be brought to me once you cross me."

"I didn't say I... I was going to hurt you." Kim explained nervously, "It's just a possibilty. I mean, you know, you just shouldn't trust anybody like this."

"It doesn't matter." he replied sternly, "I take those words seriously. That's enough to make me not trust you. And you know what? You were the only one I trusted."

"I'm sorry." Kim responded. She suddenly felt hatred come over her. Kim felt like Jack was being way too mean to her. She was just joking about all the things she could do while he's chained up. Why couldn't he take a joke?!

"Unlock these chains." Jack ordered.

"With this key? I should throw it away!" Kim yelled angrily.

"When I get free, you're going to get it." he growled. Standing up abruptly, Jack stormed over to the door. He didn't want to do it, but he was going to get someone to help him. Jack felt threatened and helpless; something he wasn't used to feeling at all.

Kim jumped in front of him; preventing him from leaving. "No, please, I'm so sorry, master! I didn't mean it!" Tears flowed from her eyes and her hands began shaking. Her anger melted away quickly as her mind raced with images of Rocky's bloody, sore back. Kim didn't want to get whipped too. Poor Rocky was miserable.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Jack snarled, "And I'm not giving you a choice."

"But... but... you just said I'm going t... to get it!" Kim sobbed frantically, "Please, don't do anything to me, if I let you go!"

"I'll be the one who decides that." he replied; staring into her eyes angrily. He was standing so close to her that thier chests were touching, "You better let me go within the next five seconds." Kim couldn't believe it. She had just ruined this perfect moment and destroyed thier relationship. She wanted to run away, but she knew it was pointless because she'd get caught for sure.

"Please! I...I didn't mean it!" she pleaded, "Don't do this to me!" Jack silently looked down at her trembling hands and he suddenly pitied her. She wasn't a threat.

"Kim, stop this." Jack paused. She felt his warm breath flow around her neck. It would've been a relaxing feeling, if it weren't for the fact that she was paralyzed with fear.

"Jack, please forgive me!" Kim sobbed, "I... I just..."

"Hush... I understand." he replied calmly." He turned his back to her; exposing his shackled wrists.

"Please don't be mad at me." she sniffled, sticking the key into the keyhole on the chains. Kim suddenly felt really sick, because she was so scared to set him free. THUD! The the chains smacked the floor and she flinched. Jack was free now and she was so afraid of what he was going to do. She held her breath as he turned back around to face her. If anything was going to happen, it would be happening right now.

"Look at me, Kim." he whispered, gently lifting her chin up, "I apologize for frightening you. I can tell now that I kind of overreacted."

"I ruined everything!" Kim cried hysterically.

"No, don't say that." Jack answered softly, "Try to be quiet. You might attract the attention of one of my brothers, or worse my parents."

"Please forgive, Jack!" she blubbered uncontrollably. Kim had her hands squeezing his shoulders while she cried, "I messed up!"

He placed his hand over her mouth and gently reminded her, "Calm down, Kim." As she was hanging onto his wrists while her legs were shaking, he lightly kissed her lips and whispered, "You should be the one forgiving me; not the other way around, darling. I'm the one who messed up here; not you."

"Jack, I don't know what just happened; well, I do know, but I don't want to remember it. I just want to let you know that I love you, and I honestly don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." Kim said emotionally.

"You'll never lose me, Kim." he replied, hugging her close to his body. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and latched on tight.

"Never let go." she sniffled.

"Okay, sweetheart, but you need to eat your lunch." Jack responded. He carefully took a seat on the edge of his bed; slowly letting his body weight squish into the plush mattress. Untangling herself from his warm body, Kim positioned herself on his lap and devoured the food.

"I must say, that's the best food I ever tasted in my life." she smiled, turning her head to look at him, "Thank you, Jack."

"It's my pleasure, darling." he grinned, moving in to kiss her neck. Kim closed her eyes in delight as his soft, tender lips massaged one of the most sensitive parts of her body. Lightly pulling away, he raised his hand to carefully swipe a strand of her beautiful, blonde hair out of her face. It looked incredibly sexy until she flinched at his gentle touch. "Don't be afraid of me, darling." Jack demanded; firmly grasping her cheeks in his hands, "I would never hurt you."

"I'm sorry." Kim replied timidly.

"You don't have to apologize." Jack answered softly; running his hands up and down her spine very tenderly. She tilted her head to the side and kissed his lips slowly.

"I don't know if you should contact Dr. Goldsworthy again." Kim said.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Jack replied. He was concerned.

"Well, I'm throbing, you know, down there and it's uncomfortable." she replied, pointing to her crotch, "I'm scared. I've never felt this before."

"When did you first notice it?" he asked, massaging her back with his hand.

"It was when I was hugging you about ten minutes ago." Kim replied, squeezing her legs together, "It feels strange. I mean, I just want it to stop. I'm about to start panicking, Jack!"

"It's natrual, darling." he said calmly, "Just relax."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked. He stuck his hand under her dress.

"Wait, I've never done anything like this before!" she panicked.

"You'll be alright." he whispered as he pulled her thighs open and slid his finger up between her legs.

"Awwww." Kim moaned, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" he smirked, pressing his finger even deeper inside her.

"Oh, yes!" she moaned louder, leaning her back against his chest.

"You know what?" Jack grinned, slowly removing his finger, "I could make you feel even more amazing, if you want me to."

"I know what you're hinting at, Jack." she panted, "But I can't engage in anything sexual."

"Why not?" he asked; lightly biting her ear, "You know, this was kind of sexual."

"I'd be really scared." Kim frowned, "Like I've said before, I've never done anything like this in my life and I don't know... I'm just scared."

"It's okay, sweetheart." Jack responded, "We can take it slow, but I know you'll like it whenever you want to try it. And don't worry, I'm not like my brothers. I won't pressure you to do anything that you don't want to do."

"Do you mean they rape thier slaves?" Kim asked. She was shocked and concerned for Alex and Rocky.

"They do that because they own them." Jack said, "They can make them do just about anything. A few years ago Milton caused his servant to get pregnant."

"That's horrible!" Kim cried, "What happened?"

"She had the baby. Then father put the little boy up for adoption." Jack replied, "It was really sad. She didn't want to give her baby up. And it made me really mad because not only was it difficult for me to see Amanda fighting to keep Elmer, but I care about family and that baby was my only nephew. There was no talking to mother and father. They seen Elmer as another mouth to feed rather than a relative."

"What happened to Amanda?" Kim asked.

"It's actually a sad story. Amanda caught a cold and Milton got angry at her for some dumb reason, so he forced her to work out in the field during a rainstorm all night." Jack explained, "The cold escalated into phenomia and she passed away last year. There was nothing the doctor could do to help her."

"Poor girl." Kim frowned, "How old was she?" A tear streamed down her face.

"Amanda was sixteen years old." Jack replied as he gently wiped away Kim's tear.

"That's my age." Kim said, "Does your father buy new slaves after the current ones die?"

"No, Amanda was the only one to pass away." Jack claimed, "For any reason at all, if father or mother hates a certain slave, they can choose to sell them and purchase new ones. The last girl I had refused to work, so she got whipped a lot. But that didn't do anything. She simply wouldn't lay a hand on dirty dishes. I was surprised at how stubborn she was. Usually when they get beat once, they do as thier told afterward."

"Were you the one who punished her?"

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it." he said, looking down in shame, "I was sort of a monster before I got to know you better."

"That's a scary thought." Kim responded.

"Yeah, but you changed me somehow." Jack said, "And don't ever forget that I love you."

"You better love me." she smiled, turning sideways on his lap and kissing his jaw. He pulled her close and firmly kissed her behind the ear. She felt a wave of electricity flow through her as his lips touched her skin. Once again, Kim couldn' stop smiling. It felt so good.

There was a knock at Jack's door. Kim suddenly got paralyzed with fear. She clutched his shirt in her fists as she stared at him with wide, frightful eyes.

"Shhh... You have to hide." he whispered urgently.


	8. Another Shocking Moment

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"If your father finds out I'm in here, he's going to send me back to the auction block, Jack!" Kim panicked; clinging to his shirt collar for dear life, "I'm scared!"

"He's not going to find out." Jack whispered; placing his hand on her shoulder, "Just get in my closet, hide behind the clothes, be very quiet, and wait for me to let you know when it's safe to come out."

"Okay!" Kim whimpered; following him to the back of his room. He made sure she was hidden well before carefully shutting the closet door. Kim kneeled down in the far-right, dark corner of the closet. Her heart was racing and she noticed that her hands and feet were sweating from nervousness.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Did you hear? Kimberley isn't in her room!" Jerry exploded, "How could she find a way to escape? Did you lock the door before you left her? We don't know where she's at, Jack."

"Whoa, whoa, bro... she's not in her room because, I took her to the... uh to see the doctor. Yeah, Kimberley isn't feeling too good today." Jack fibbed successfully.

"That's a major relief, man!" Jerry laughed, "If we had let a slave escape, father would've went into a rage. Is she able to join the others for chores?"

"Well, I don't think so." Jack replied, "Not today anyway. She needs more rest."

"What's wrong with her?" Jerry made a puke face, "Is it contagious?"

"No, not at all, bro. She just ingested some nasty food poisoning."

"Wow, I'm glad we don't have to eat the same crud the slaves do." Jerry said; picking his nose, "I have some extra time on my hands since Raquella is busy getting disinfected, or whatever they call it by Clarabelle. Do you want to want to walk around the mansion and, you know, have a brother bonding moment?"

"Actually, not right now." Jack replied, "I have to go check on Kimberley and, you know, do stuff. But we'll definitely spend some time together soon."

"Oh, well I'll keep you company while you visit Kimberley." Jerry smiled.

"I... I have to go alone." Jack said nervously. He couldn't allow Jerry to go with him to the nurse's office. Jerry would no doubt notice Kim not there.

"Why, man?" Jerry asked quizzically.

"Well, you see, Dr. Goldsworthy... he doesn't like you." Jack lied.

"What?! Why?!" Jerry yelled. He was very agitated now and Jack was trying to figure out exactly what to say next.

"He told me that you smell funny."

"That's it!" Jerry roared; twisting his hands into tight, bony fists, "We're going down there and fight it out with Dr. Dumbsworthy!"

"No, no, no, bro!" Jack excaimed; putting his hands on Jerry's shoulders, "You can't do that. Father will be mad because... his reputation will be ruined if Dr. Goldsworthy tells other people how we treated him and then other doctors will refuse to work for the Brewers. It'll give us a bad name."

"I didn't think of that." Jerry exhaled deeply, "You're right, Jack. Father would be even more furious with me if that happened. Then what do I do?"

"Just ignore it." Jack answered; placing his hands down at his sides, "That's the smart thing to do if anyone says anything hurtful to you."

"Okay, well, I'm all worked up, man." Jerry sighed, "I need a glass of tea. Talk to you later."

"Bye, bro." Jack smiled. When Jerry was out of sight, Jack wiped a little sweat off his forehead with his purple satin handkerchief, and opened the closet door.

"Jack, I'm glad everything worked out good, but you just lied about the doctor." Kim frowned, "Dr. Goldsworthy is a nice guy."

"I hated to do it, but, Kim, I had to do something to protect you." Jack admitted, "Are you going to beat me up for that?"

"Why are you snapping at me?" Kim asked; tears in her eyes, yet, again.

"No, sweetheart, I'm incredibly sorry." Jack replied calmly, "It stressed me out. I didn't want to lose you and I was scared that I'd give it away that you were here."

"No, I'm sorry, Baby." Kim said; leaning on her tippy toes and kissing his cheek.

"What did you call me?" he grinned; hugging her.

"I'm sor..." she apologized into his chest.

"You can call me whatever you like, darling." Jack interrupted; kissing the side of her neck, "It's the first time I heard you call me something other than my name. It was really sexy."

"Everytime you touch me there it sends waves of electricity through my body, Honey." Kim smiled; lightly biting his neck, "I don't know how you do it."

Placing his hand around the nape of her neck, Jack let his lips smoothly slide over her shoulder, and she looked up at him smiling. He picked her up in his strong arms and carried her over to his bed.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked softly; still leaning over her while she was on her back. Her blonde hair was sprawled out on the mattress.

"Yes." Kim smiled radiantly; staring deep into his brownish olive, green eyes.

"Then wait one moment, Sweetheart." he replied; standing up straight now. He casually walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer. Kim watched him put the condom on and completely remove all of his clothes. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest from all the excitement.

"The great thing about dresses is that I can do this." Jack grinned; mischieviously while standing at the foot of his bed. He puffed up her dress tail and folded in a neat wad under her breasts. Then, he carefully mounted her.

"Are you okay?" he asked; putting all his weight on his knees while straddling her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Baby." Kim replied flirtatiously.

He laid down on top of her. "Your hands are shaking." Jack whispered, tenderly kissing her lips. His body heat relaxed her even more. Then he moved on to kissing the side of her neck.

"You're making me feel better." she answered sensuously, tracing his biceps with her fingernails, "I'm throbbing again."

"Hang on for the ride." he smirked, setting up and gently pulling her legs apart. He inserted himself inside her and humped hard and fast. The feeling was so intense, Kim clamped her hands tight against the bed sheets. Her legs automatically opened wider at the sensation.

"Awww!" Kim moaned loudly as waves of heat enveloped her whole body starting at her toes and making its way up through her legs and stomach like a powerful tornado. Her back quickly arched upwards, "Awwwwwww!"

"How did that make you feel?" Jack grinned; panting heavily.

"I have to have more of this!" Kim breathed hard covered in shiny, hot sweat, "That was the best thing ever!"

"Okay, Sweetie, but remember to keep your voice down." Jack replied, "Someone might hear you in here. I didn't expect you to moan that loud."

"Sorry, Baby." Kim cringed from embarrassment.

"No, I loved it." Jack smiled; softly kissing her cheek, "You really enjoyed it."

"I wish we could do this without hiding from your family, Jack." she admitted.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still here and not in my own mansion." Jack said.

"Then why can't you do that?" Kim asked.

"I like it here." he replied; shamefully, "Mother and father told us three boys that we never had to leave. And life is so easy here. There's no responsibilities."

"Is life really so easy here, or is it just in your mind, Baby?" Kim said boldly, "Personally, I think it'd be easier owning your own place and not having to listen to anybody. Make your own rules and do what you want to do."

"You know, Kim, I never thought of it that way before." he replied quietly; looking down at her arms as he massaged them in his hands, "I'll have to really think about it. Try to figure out my future, I guess."

Suddenly there was another knock on the door! Could it be Jerry again? Or worse, could it be mother or father? Could Jack talk his way successfully out of this predicament? Or would he get caught with Kim in his room? Whoever it was, what could they possibly want?!

Kim's heart skipped a beat as she became paralyzed with fear, but this time, she had faith everything would be okay since the last incident turned out good. Jack immediately tossed on his clothes and smoothed Kim's dress down. He silently pointed toward the closet. That was Kim's indication to hide in there once more. He couldn't believe this was happening again!

Jack kissed her lips hard and helped lead her to the back of the room since her muscles weren't responding quick enough for her to actually take a step.

The knocking got louder...


	9. Jack Has to Leave

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Jackson, your parents want to talk to you immediately. They're in the main palace room waiting for you." Miranda said; not meeting eye contact with Jack at the door, "Mrs. Brewer informed me to tell you that it is very important."

"Okay. I'm on my way." Jack replied, "Thank you, Miranda."

The frightened, beautiful, little Filipino girl looked up at him with shock in her dark brown eyes. She was speechless at the fact that a master actually appreciated her for her assistance. It puzzled her deeply as she stood there perfectly still.

"I'm going to shut the door now." Jack said politely; unsure of what to do next, "You best report back to mother if you don't want to feel her wrath." Since he had been changed by Kim, Jack now treated not just his family, but everyone with respect.

"Yes, Sir." Miranda answered meekly; turning the other way and quickly hurrying down the wooden floored hallway. Jack slowly shut the door and locked it.

"You can come out now, Darling." he told Kim.

"Jack, what's going to happen?" Kim asked nervously, "Besides me, what else could they possibly want to talk to you about?"

"It'll be okay, Kim." Jack replied softly; steadying her shoulders with his hands, "I'm a smooth talker, remember? I know I can get myself out of any kind of trouble."

"I believe you." Kim smiled, "When you get back, I'll be here, but please come back. I'll be waiting for you, Baby."

"That's sweet, Honey, but I need to take you back to your room just in case things get a little out of hand." he said; hugging her tight. Kim snuggled her face in his chest as her arms squeezed him even tighter.

"We best hurry as well." he mentioned; quickly wrapping chains around Kim's wrists. She gazed down at her bound hands and felt a short streak of panic run through her. It had been many hours since she had been tied up and it scared her. Jack could sense that she was scared. He silently kissed her lips delicately in hopes of calming her nerves.

"Come back for me, Jack." Kim's voice cracked. She was on the verge of crying.

"I promise, Sweetheart." he smiled; kissing her lips again, except with more force this time and she liked it a lot.

"I'm getting that feeling again." she pouted, "I don't know how to make it stop."

"I can fix that." Jack grinned; hastily sticking his arm up under her dress skirt and deeply penetrating her with his finger. Her legs automatically spreaded apart as she moaned while her head was resting on his chest. "We'll do this again soon, Kim."

"I can hardly wait, Baby." she giggled; looking into his eyes with lust.

He briskly walked to her bedroom and opened the door for her. Then he kissed her lips one more time. This time sticking his tongue inside her mouth. Jack could tell she wanted more, but he had business to take care of first.

The room was silent after Jack locked the door and hurried down the stairs. Kim turned around, all the while feeling in absolute bliss, not noticing Rocky and Clarabelle there already.

"What was that?" Rocky asked; her eyes wide with surprise.

"Um... it just was my master." Kim hesitated, "How's your back? It's looking better, Rocky."

"Don't change the subject, Kim." Rocky replied; with her jaw dropped.

"Please promise not to tell anyone!" Kim cried, "This must be a deep, dark secret!"

"You and Jack are lovers?" Clarabelle asked; not looking up while dabbing Rocky's back with medicine, "That's the strangest thing I've ever heard. I do believe it is forbidden."

"Kim, Darling." Rocky responded genuinely, "You can trust me."

"That's what Jack calls me sometimes!" Kim sobbed; falling to her knees. She was absolutely terrified that she'd lose Jack if Clarabelle gossiped after this. She just couldn't bear to live without him.

"Claire, tell her that you won't gossip about this." Rocky demanded.

"I would be happy to do that if it were true." Clarabelle answered, "I'm sorry, but that is juicy news, Kim. I'll just tell my best friend Cecilia. That's it."

"Why are you doing this to me, Claire?!" Kim shouted angrily; struggling to get up on her feet, "If Edward or Isabella or Jerry or Milton find out, Jack and I will be separated! I love him, Claire! Do you even know what that feels like?!"

"You're going to strain your voice if you continue screaming like that." Rocky warned; full of concern for Kim.

"No, I've never lost a lover before, but I'm sure it's not good." Clarabelle replied quietly.

"You have NO idea!" Kim screamed, "If you tell Cecilia, she'll likely tell someone, and before you know it, EVERYBODY knows!"

"Who's making all this ruckus in here?!" Jerry snarled; slamming the door backwards hard enough to nearly break it. No one said a word. They were too afraid of how he would react.

"Someone better say something and fast before I beat all three of you senseless." Jerry snapped, "And don't think I'll spare Rocky's already swollen back, because I won't."

"I am the one." Kim admitted; nervously crushing her hands together.

"Oh, I should've known." Jerry snickered, "Kimberley the troublemaker is always behind all the bullcrap." He seemed to lighten up, giving Kim a false sense of security. He couldn't do anything to her; only Jack could and she knew that Jack would never harm her.

"Why were you screaming so loud?!" Jerry yelled; grabbing Kim by the neck.

"You can't put a hand on me." Kim gasped for air; her heart began racing.

"Oh, looks like I just did." he smiled evilly, "I don't care about the rules anymore. I've had enough of you and your courageous behavior. You will cower before me, Kimberley Crawford!"

"I'm telling Jack!" Kim snarled; as she gritted her teeth together angrily, "First you enforce the laws, and then you go against them! You hypocrite!"

"Shut up!" Jerry roared; raising his left hand up in the air in an unsuccessful attempt to scare Kim into thinking he was going to strike her in the face, but she didn't even blink. He knew if he hit her, the bruise would be evidence enough to get him in trouble with mother and father.

"Go ahead and hit me and see what happens when your parents see what you've done! And Jack will hunt you down too!" Kim snapped.

"Jack wouldn't care if I hit you, he'd be a little mad at me for breaking the rule, but I know he wouldn't do anything." Jerry laughed wickedly, "He's my brother." After that Kim kept her mouth shut. She didn't want Jerry to figure out that Jack and her were lovers. That'd be a massive disaster!

"Well, I'm telling Jack about how you're treating me and he'll punish you severely, Kimberley!" Jerry shouted; letting go of Kim's throat. She quickly placed her chained hands on her neck and rubbed the soreness.

After Jerry had left Clarabelle had a few choice words for Kim. She was finally done applying the medicine to Rocky's cuts and she was ready to get up in Kim's face.

"You're a crazy bitch, Kim." Clarabelle laughed, "You broke so many rules just then. You do know that your back is going to be bleeding much worse than Rocky's when you are punished."

"Jack won't harm me." Kim smirked; plopping down on the hay bed next to Rocky.

"He won't, but Jerry most certainly will." Clarabelle replied seriously, "I know something that you don't know. Earlier I heard Edward and Isabella talking and it's pretty bad news for you."

"Tell me, Claire!" Kim answered in a panic, "You better not be lying!"

"I'm not going to be the one breaking the news to you." Clarabelle replied.

"If I wasn't chained up, Claire, I'd break your nose with my fist." Kim growled.

"Don't make me laugh." Clarabelle smiled, "I'm twice your size."

"I wouldn't make you laugh. I'd make you cry." Kim snarled.

"Well, Kim, if I were you, I'd be careful what I say." Claire grinned, "In a few hours, I bet, I'll be cleaning your wounds." Kim didn't reply. She was actually scared by what Clarabelle had meant. What did she know about Jack?

Moments later Jack opened the door and motioned for Kim to follow him. She ran out of that room like it was full of lions and tigers and hugged him firmly.

"I missed you so much!" Kim smiled joyfully, "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too." he responded happily; holding on to her tightly.

"What happened?!" she asked enthusiastically; looking up at him.

"Shhh." Jack whispered; putting his finger on her lips, "Come with me." He lead her to the nurse's office. It was safe there to talk to her. "Promise me that you won't get upset."

"Why? That all depends on what you have to tell me, Jack." Kim said nervously.

"I won't be gone long." he replied; slowly kissing her tense lips.

"Where are you leaving to?!" Kim panicked; abruptly pulling away from him.

"Mother and father are forcing me to go on a date with Princess Jasmine of Lancaster." Jack replied softly, "But it will only be for a day. I'll come straight back to you, Sweetheart."

"Don't do it, Jack." Kim frowned; clinging to his shirt collar.

"I have no choice." he answered sadly, "I must obey mother and father since I still live here. However I get to choose whether or not I want to marry her and I will most certainly not do such a thing unless it is with the girl of my dreams."

"Am I the girl of your dreams?" Kim's depressed frown turned bright and cheery when she asked him. But when he didn't reply, she became angry as he silently kissed the top of her head delicately.

"Am I the girl of your dreams or not?!" Kim yelled.

"You're everything I could possibly ask for and much more, Darling." Jack grinned; kissing her lips deeply. Kim embraced him passionately as thier soft lips slowly mashed together.

"Why can't you and I leave this place hand in hand, Jack?" Kim asked, "You're old enough to accept your inheritance and purchase a home of your own."

"Even if I did, it's too late." Jack responded, "Once a parent demands that thier child date a girl or a boy of thier choice, it must be fulfilled before doing anything else. The date can last from a minimum of 24 hours or maximum 2 years before a final decision is made on marriage."

"That's crappy." Kim stuck her tongue out in disgust, "What's going to happen to me while you're off galavanting with some princess?!"

"You'll have one of my brothers as your new master."

"What?!" Kim cried. She reached up and pulled some of his hair roughly.

"Ouch, hey I like where this is going." Jack grinned; grabbing her left breast and gently squeezing it.

"Jack, I'm being serious!" Kim exclaimed; releasing his hair, "You can't do this to me. Jerry wants to beat me senseless and Milton is a rapist!"

"It'll just be for a day." he replied calmly, "You'll survive. I'll let you choose which brother of mine you prefer."

"Have you lost it, Jack?!" Kim snarled, "You want me to choose between a brutal beating and a terrifying raping?! Do you even hear yourself?"

"Pull yourself together, Kim." Jack replied harshly; gripping a wad of her hair in his hand tight against her roots, "You're not making this easy on me. I literally have no choice. If Raquel and Alexandria have survived them then you will too."

"You're hurting me." Kim sobbed. She hadn't cried in a long time and suddenly she became afraid of Jack. It made her feel sick to her stomach.

"I didn't hurt you." Jack declared calmly, "You obviously don't know what it feels like to hurt. You've never been whipped before." He gently let go of her hair and lightly wiped away her tears with his thumbs, "I'm sorry, Kim. It appears that I've frightened you again. But you have to understand what pressure I have on me. I don't want you to get hurt, yet I'm helpless to protect you. If I disobey my parents, they will disown me. Do you know what that means? I'll be out on the street, defending myself, begging for food, sleeping under bridges and worse of all I'll be separated from you. Father will save you for either Jerry or Milton and then you'll be a mistreated, scared, little, defenseless slave girl. I wouldn't ever be able to help you again if I were banished from the Brewers household."

"I'm sorry, Jack!" Kim blubbered; staring up at him through blurry eyes, "That sounds horrible!" He had never seen Kim cry so much before and so heavy too. The tears were thick and poured down her face wetting up her shirt.

"You'll be okay." Jack said softly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, "Please don't cry, Darling. I'll make everything okay." Her tears were slowing up. Jack could feel his shirt getting damp as she buried her face into his chest. He spoke so softly that she had to calm down, so she could hear his voice over her loud cries. "I don't want to leave you like this, Kim. I know both of my brothers can be ruthless, but I need an answer. Time is running out before I leave for Lancaster." He carefully pryed her off of him, held her chin up, and kissed her trembling lips. Immediately, she became quiet and kissed him back.

"Okay, Jack." Kim said looking deep into his worried eyes, "I choose Milton." So far Alex hasn't been whipped and Kim thinks being forced into sexual intercourse is less painful than being severely beatened. Who knows, maybe Milton won't touch her at all.

"If you're sure, I'll tell him not to overwork you." Jack answered, "I'll tell him it's doctor's orders for you to rest. Then I'll return tomorrow evening and put you back in my care." Jack gently brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "Don't be scared of me, Sweetheart. You and I both know I didn't hurt you. I was trying to get your attention."

"You're right, Jack." Kim replied calmly, "When you grabbed my hair it really didn't hurt. I just said that because I panicked and I'm ashamed of myself for overreacting."

"You didn't overreact." he said, "You had a right to say that because, technically, I did hurt your feelings and I'm really sorry, Sweetheart. I'm trying not to allow my stress to get the best of me."

"I forgive you." she answered confidently; resting her forehead on his shoulder, "Now that you explained it, I understand what you're feeling and I'll do whatever it takes to keep us together."

"It's very important that you do whatever Milton commands and don't talk back to him or he'll fly off the handle. Be sure to call him master and you will be fine." Jack instructed, "As long as you do that, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, Jack." Kim replied, "Thank you for reminding me. I kind of forgot how to behave around the rest of your family since you've been letting me get away with a lot of stuff that they disapprove of."

"You're welcome, My Dear." Jack said, carefully placing his forehead against hers, "And the things they disapprove of are stupid."

"I know that's true." Kim laughed, "I never thought I'd hear a Brewer call the family rules stupid, which they are pretty stupid rules."

"I have to go now, Sweetheart." he whispered, kissing Kim's lips delicately, "I will be back in one day."

"Promise you'll return." Kim answered.

"I can't promise you because it's my parents whom decide when I return. I talked them into letting me stay just one day, but they can change thier mind at any given time and contact Lancaster to further my stay with Jasmine."

"Then... I'll never see you again." Kim paused, staring up at him this time with sad tears in beautiful, chocolate, brown eyes. "They can make you stay the maximum amount of time if they choose to." She was on the verge of losing control and begin sobbing hysterically.

"I can promise you that you'll see me again and I'm 100% sure my parents will keep thier word; otherwise they wouldn't be good examples to thier children if they lied to them." Jack reassured her.

"I'll miss you every second of every hour, Baby." Kim pouted, desperately holding back hot, heavy tears.

"Me looking forward to being with you again, will be the only thing to keep me sane while I'm away." Jack replied, emotionally as he lightly kissed her lips. Kim leaned in closer to him, wanting more, and he kissed her firmly that time.

She loved it when he caused electricity to flow through her veins as his lips mashed against hers. The kind of unexplainable, electrical sensation that makes you incredibly happy as if you're frozen in a wonderful world of absolute bliss and magnificent euphoria. If only this moment could last forever. And just like that, Jack was gone. But only for a little while. Just 24 hours and Kim could hardly wait to fall into his arms once more.

"Wow, so he's dating a princess?" Rocky noted, "You must be sad. I'm sorry Kimmy."

"He's being forced into doing it." Kim smiled, "And I'm not worried. Jack promised me he'd come back for me."

"Not if he falls in love with Jasmine." Alex added, "I'm really sorry. You can't set yourself so high. Something might happen between them and it'd hurt you much more than if you had accepted the fact he might marry her."

"Alex, he loves me." Kim replied, her smile fading into a sad pout, "I mean it's possible, but I refuse to believe it. Jack will be here tomorrow."

"I hope so." Alex said solemnly, "Whatever happens, we have your back, Kim."

"That's right." Rocky responded, "Sisters forever and don't you ever forget that."

"Thanks you guys." Kim smiled while allowing a few teardrops to fall down her cheeks. They huddled thier bodies together; unable to hug the proper way due to the chains on thier wrists.

The door creaked open and the girls huddled closer together while trying not to tremble. However, Kim was the strongest composed girl there.

"Kimberley, come here." Milton said casually, "I must have a word with you."

"Oh I already know." Kim replied confidently, "Jack told me he'd be gone."

"I did not tell you speak!" he yelled, "Hurry up!" She struggled to get up on her feet since she had become incredibly nervous after Milton's unnecessary outburst. He jerked her out into the hall and double checked that he had locked the door.

"Where are we going?!" Kim panicked.

"Shut your mouth." Milton snarled, "How does Jack put up with you?" He twisted her elbow sideways causing her some pain as he took her up the hallway.

"Oww, Sir, this hurts!" Kim cried.

"That's going to be the least of your problems today." he snapped. Milton threw her on the floor in a new room and bolted the door shut. "You're going to get punished for the way you treated Jerry earlier. He told me all about what you said and, quite frankly, it's an abomination! No slave under my instruction will act that way! I'll make sure of it!"

"No, please, Milton! It was a misunderstanding!" Kim sobbed as he hooked her shackles to a cement pole.

"You will address me by sir or master!" Milton rumbled, slapping her face. The burning sensation in her right cheek sent her over the edge.

"That really hurt." Kim growled. Oh, how she wished she weren't bound with ties and chains. Kim wanted to make Milton hurt and she knew she could. He was a tall, bony kid and she was a well-developed black belt. She had so much rage in her she didn't care what the consequences would be.

"You'll be hurting a whole lot more than that." Milton laughed, raising his whip in the air and striking her back. The sharp whip tore her dress into shreads as her blood streamed out of her fresh, painful cuts. It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. And poor Kim couldn't keep quiet. She screamed out in agony each time he lashed her.

"Next time, do as you're told." Milton said arrogantly, tossing the whip on to the floor. He unlatched her shackles from the pole and dragged her back to her room. She sobbed hysterically the whole time.

Alex and Rocky were horrified when they seen Kim as she fell at thier feet. Rocky picked her up by the arms and set her on the bed. Kim placed her head in Rocky's lap while she cried uncontrollably.

"You're back looks worse than mine did." Rocky said, gently rubbing Kim's hair.

"I'm in so much pain!" Kim blubbered, "It's burning and stinging!"

"Calm down." Alex suggested, kneeling next to her.

"How am I supposed to CALM DOWN?!" Kim screamed, "The pain is unimaginable!"

"I'm so sorry." Alex began crying, "I don't know what to do."

"Well, look who needs help." Clarabelle grinned, opening the door.

"Drop the smile, Claire!" Rocky yelled, "She's in serious pain!"

"Lay her on her stomach." Clarabelle answered, looking down at the jar of cream in her hands. Once Kim was positioned properly, Clarabelle dabbed the medicine on her back. Within seconds the pain was numbed and Kim stopped crying.

"What is that stuff?" Kim asked while breathing heavily, "I don't feel a thing now."

"I don't know?" Clarabelle said, "Mrs. Brewer just hands it to me and tells me what to do. I've cleaned so many wounds here in the past three months, that I've become an expert."

"A lot of girls must get punished." Alex added.

"Which means there's a lot of minor arguments here." Rocky complained, "Almost all these so-called punishments are due to ridiculous things. I got whipped just for pushing Jerry away from me when he tried to touch my butt. They treat us like we're nothing."

"There was even a girl who died here." Kim mentioned, "Her name was Amanda and Milton left her out in a storm when she was sick and he made her pregnant too."

"That's craziness!" Clarabelle responded, "We have to watch out for each other."

"It won't do no good." Alex said, "If you interfere, you get trampled."


	10. We Are Survivors

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It was dinner-time and Milton and Jerry had returned to the girls' room. They ordered Clarabelle to go back to her master, Edward. And then, Jerry latched onto to Rocky's arm and pulled her up on her feet. His strength amazed her everytime he did that.

"I'll see you in the cafeteria hopefully, Kim." Rocky whispered as Jerry briskly removed her out of the room and down the hall.

"I hope so..." Kim replied, quietly even though it was too late for Rocky to hear her.

"Well, lookie here." Milton laughed, "I've got two slave girls. Oh what fun we could have together." He jerked Alex up off the floor hurting her shoulder blade a little bit, but Alex didn't let a word gasp out of her mouth. Then, he yanked Kim off the bed, this time severely hurting her whole back. She cried out in gut-wrenching, miserable pain.

"Get used to how I handle you, Kimberley." Milton smirked evilly, "I have a feeling that you're going to serve me forever." He dragged the girls through the doorway. Kim winced in agony. She didn't understand? When Clarabelle had smoothed the lotion on her cuts, the pain had completely disappeared, but now, she was aching. Fortunately, it didn't hurt as bad as when the cuts had been freshly sliced into her flesh. She remembered the pain that had rippled through her nerves like knives, after the whip had pierced her back so many times, earlier and it made her cringe. Kim wished she could erase those horrible memories, but they lingered in her mind like a foggy, haze hovering over a pond in the crisp morning.

Like usual, Kim was chained to the table and handed a plate load of tasteless, crappy food. Plus, to make things worse, she didn't get the chance to choose where to sit. Milton certainly was ruthless because, he had made sure to place Kim by herself at the end of an uneven table. She liked talking to the other slaves, but now she was isolated.

After a long and painful dinner, Kim actually was relieved to see Milton. She wanted to tell him she needed more medicine. First, he retrieved Alex and then took his sweet time walking over to Kim's lonely table.

"Sir, my back is aching again." Kim frowned sadly, "Please, I need more med..."

"I don't care, Kimberley." Milton interrupted spitefully, "You already were taken care of just a few hours ago."

"Well, if you hadn't manhandled me, I wouldn't be hurting!" Kim snarled as he unlatched her left hand from the bar against the table. Standing next to Kim, Alex held her breath nervously. She knew Milton wasn't going to let that comment slide by without saying a word.

"I should beat your back for a second time!" Milton shouted, raising his hand up in the air and slapping her face with such a massive force that Kim became dizzy. In way too much pain to fight back, Kim stayed quiet or he would've smacked her once more.

He violently pulled her and Alex back to thier room. Kim cried the entire time especially when she was dragged up all those stairs. With each step she managed to take, sharp pain traveled throughout her spine nearly bringing her to her knees. They were thrown through the entrance like bunch of rag dolls landing on the cold, jagged floor. He slammed the door shut and bolted it tight behind them. Kim and Alex looked around the dimly lit room while still on the floor; Rocky was not there yet.

"Alex, I need you!" Kim sobbed.

"I'm here!" Alex exclaimed as she quickly scurried on her hands and knees next to her. Alex was alarmed and terrified, but she remained by Kim's side the whole time; crying along with her. She so desperately wanted to help her, however there was absolutely nothing Alex could do to stop the pain; she felt like she was setting on pins and needles. Her body couldn't relax until Kim's soreness could go away.

"Let me look." Alex offered. Kim slowly turned around to expose her back to her. She clenched her teeth tightly together as Alex peeled part of her dress out of her messy cuts.

"Your cuts have re-opened!" Alex gasped in horror at the sight of the red, puncture wounds covering Kim's back. They were deep and infected, despite already being medicated. Milton really, really meant to hurt her when he whipped her.

"Kimberley, shut up!" Jerry shouted, "What's your damn problem this time?!" He had brought Rocky back from the cafeteria.

"Help me, please!" Kim cried loudly. Her body was trembling uncontrollably and her cheek had a blood, red hand print on it. She looked horrible. It was defintely alarming to everyone in the room.

"I'll go get mother." Jerry replied quietly.

Mustering enough stenghth to move, Kim lunged at him and dug her nails into his right ankle, "No, I don't want her!" she screamed hysterically.

"I can't do nothing for you." he answered irritatedly, "She's a nurse." Jerry looked like he wanted to hit her, but he stopped himself. He had never seen a slave look so pitiful before.

"Raquella, go get mother this once." Jerry demanded.

"Rocky, please don't!" Kim sobbed, "She's always mean to me!"

"Now! That's an order, Raquella." Jerry replied harshly. Rocky took off running.

"No! She's going to hurt me!" Kim screamed in terror.

"Do you hear me, Kimberley?" Jerry asked softly, "Just shut up. Mother won't harm you. And if she does, because, well, she is kind of a lunatic, I'll shield you from her." Kim stared at Jerry in disbelief as he spoke to her. He had kneeled down at her level and had a serious look in his eyes. His caring voice calmed her fears as she slowly unlatched her fingers from his ankle.

Rocky returned with with a tired, worn out looking Isabella. She reached down and grabbed a wad of Kim's hair in her hands. Kim screamed as panic enveloped her.

"Mother what on earth are you doing?!" Jerry yelled, "She's in serious pain."

"The lotion will run off her back if she's not laying on her stomach." Isabella yawned, pulling Kim by the hair over to the bed. Jerry followed her and sat next to Kim on the bed. Then Isabella smeared the medicine on her and just like that all the pain disappeared. "Wrap this around her torso." Isabella said, yawning again, "Good night, son." She left the room.

"But, I don't know how Mother!" Jerry called out after her. Isabella was gone. So, he stared at the bandage in his hands; trying to figure out what to do. Rocky and Alex took an uneasy seat at the foot of the bed.

"She has to sit up before you can put that on her." Rocky said timidly.

"Oh, so, do you know how to do this, Raquella?" Jerry asked. For the first time ever, he had spoken to her without shouting angrily. It made Rocky feel good inside. She didn't want to admit it, but she was becoming attracted to Jerry after seeing his soft-side. Rocky had no idea that he could be so kind.

"If you untie me, I can help you." Rocky reponded, more confidently this time.

"Okay, Raquella, but if you try something stupid, you'll be in trouble." he said sternly as he leaned over Kim and twisted the key in Rocky's shackles. Kim slowly raised up off her stomach and sat hunched over.

"How are you feeling?" Rocky asked as she slid the front of the dress top down.

"Good." Kim half-smiled, "I'm a little exhausted from all the mayhem, but the aching is gone and I'm so happy for that." Jerry handed Rocky one end of the long bandage. Then she carefully placed it under Kim's armpit and wrapped it around her breasts. Jerry took the rest of the wad of bandage and continued to wrap it across her back. They did this about eight times until Kim's back was completely covered.

"You should heal up in no time!" Rocky cheered, lightly hugging Kim so that the wounds wouldn't hurt.

"I'm looking forward to it." Kim grinned, trying her best to hug Rocky back. It was difficult to do because, her wrists were clamped together, "Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you." Rocky smiled.

"Okay, get over here, Raquella." Jerry said, casually. He picked the chains up off the bed and put them back on Rocky's wrists.

"And thank you, Jerry." Kim said delicately. Then immediately she remembered not to call masters by thier first names. She became so scared, that she felt like puking. In her mind, she had messed up big time.

"I'm sorry!" Kim blurted out.

"Don't worry about it." he replied calmly; walking out the door.

"This has to be dream." Kim whispered, "Jerry's being so nice."

"No, this is real life." Alex replied very softly into Kim's ear. They didn't want Jerry to hear them.

"Wait, Master!" Rocky yelled, quickly following him out into the hall.

"What is it?" Jerry snapped.

Uh oh! He sounded angry. Maybe this wasn't a good time to kiss him? Maybe there never could be a good time to kiss him? Rocky really liked him now and kissing him was the only thing on her mind just now. Maybe she was making a mistake?

"I... uh...I just..." Rocky stuttered. The palms of her hands were sweaty and her heart was pounding.

"Say whatever you have to say so I can go to sleep." Jerry answered; he was clearly annoyed. Rocky's hands began shaking and she couldn't hide them due to the chains forcing them in front of her body in plain sight. She wanted to cry.

"I have to show you something!" Rocky replied hurriedly. She talked so fast that he barely understood what she had said.

"What could you possibly show me that's so important?" Jerry sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He was curious now.

"This." she answered, pecking him on the lips. Oh crud! She thought to herself. That kiss wasn't romantic at all. For crying out loud, my lips were stiff as a board. I've really done it now. He's going to be so pissed off at me!

Both of them didn't say anything. They stared at each other with widened eyes. Eyes full of surprise. Rocky was, for the first time, paralyzed with fear. It was a horrifying feeling. How was he going to react?

"Raquella." Jerry replied, almost silently, "Why did you do that?"

She couldn't say anything. Rocky regretted doing it the very second that she pulled away. Telling by his response, Jerry didn't enjoy it and why blame him? Rocky questioned herself inside her mind. That wasn't a kiss. That was a poke. The kind of poke you feel when a mosquito bites you. You can't feel it at first, then it begins to hurt, and then it's over with. Poor Rocky felt so ashamed that she wanted to hide under a rock, but there were rocks around; just one highly embarrassed Rocky.

"If you're going to kiss me, you should relax first." Jerry winked, leaning in closer to her nervous, shaking body. In total shock and denial, she took a step backwards, and he took a step forward until she was standing stiff against the wall. He gently placed his hand under her jaw and let his tender lips softly kiss her very slowly. She felt her muscles relax as she began kissing him back at the same gradual speed. Then he pulled away a few inches and kissed her neck. Rocky moaned a little bit at the warm, velvet-like sensation of his lips gently massaging her.

"Your hands are still shaking." he whispered romantically; picking them up and slowly kissing her knuckles.

"That was amazing." Rocky smiled.

"You're amazing, Raquella." Jerry replied seductively, "You should go back to your room and get some sleep."

"O...Okay, Master." she grinned very joyfully. She went back inside and he locked the door.

"Did you guys just kiss?!" Alex asked.

"Huh? Well, uh..." Rocky stumbled over what words to use.

"We heard the whole thing." Kim smiled, "These walls are hollow."

"Yeah, we did and I didn't expect him to kiss me back!" Rocky smiled enthusiastically, "He was really good at it too."

"Wow, I chose the wrong master." Kim frowned, "I thought Jerry was the worst brother of all the Brewers, but I was seriously wrong. Just to think, if I had chosen him, I probably wouldn't have been beaten so badly."

"It'll be okay, Kim." Rocky replied, laying down on the bed and resting her head on a pile on hay, "Tomorrow Jack will be here."

"I'm really excited to see him again." Kim answered, "I can't wait to tell him what Milton did to me."

"Yeah, that Milton needs to be learned a lesson." Alex added, "He treats me like pure crap. I'm beginning to think that he's a lunatic just like his mother."

"You got that right." Kim laughed.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

Kim couldn't wait until the wonderful moment she would be reunited with Jack. She anxiously paced the floor in circles. Well, very tiny circles because, the room was only eight by eight feet wide. And the five in a half foot long bed took up most of the space in the cramped, little room.

The door knob rattled loudly as Kim got even more excited. It was Jack on the other side! She just knew it had to be him. She patiently waited for the door to open; just waiting for the perfect moment to run into his arms. It opened! And Kim's super happy smile quickly drooped into a disgusted frown. It was Milton.

"Looks like the little brat is up prancing around." Milton barked, "You can forget about Jack because, you're mine. I've decided I am keeping you and I'm allowed to decide that."

Kim's heart sank deep inside her chest. It felt like her world had been turned upside down when he said that. Milton couldn't possibly be permitted to make any decisions like that. Kim didn't want to believe it and besides, why would he want to keep her anyway? Milton treats her like he hates her a lot.

"Where's Jack at?" Kim asked timidly.

"How would I know?!" Milton yelled, "He's certainly not here!" Kim glanced at Rocky and Alex hiding in the same corner. Then, she glared at Milton with her fists drawn.

"You want to fight me?!" he hollered. His incredibly loud and feroicous voice took her by surprise and Kim suddenly felt helpless and scared again. He barged across the room literally within three humungus steps; ready to slap her in the face. Kim tensed her body up and quickly dropped to the floor.

"Stand up, Coward!" Milton roared standing so close to her that his shoes were touching her bare toes. She stayed there in a tight ball silently crying into her knees with her bound hands covering her head. "That's what I thought, brat!" Then, just as he unexpectedly he showed up, he unexpectedly left. But not without slamming the door shut.

"Kim, everything's okay. He's gone." Rocky reasured her best friend. Gradually, Kim untangled her body and sat up straight; in shock. From now on she knew she had to be more careful around Milton or he'd severely injure her someday. Sadly, she could see herself suffering the same fate as his former slave, Amanda.

"Jack told me that he'd come back." Kim cried softly.

"We'll have to wait and see." Alex replied, bending down to pat Kim's shoulder.

"I can't live like this anymore." Kim frowned.

"We're survivors." Rocky whispered, "Things will get better."

"He scares me to death." Kim answered, her voice trembling.

"All you can do is whatever he says and don't show any aggression." Alex mentioned, "It's how I survive. He's really not that bad if you just obey him."

"Alex, how could you say that?!" Kim yelled, "He raped you!"

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." Alex responded sadly.

"I'm sorry." Kim said genuinely, "I just feel so hopeless."

The door knob rattled again. Kim suddenly felt a surge of hope and joy at the possibility it could be Jack. Then, in a split second, her hope and joy evaporated at the despicable sight of Milton. It was time for chores.

"Kimberley and Alexandria, get over here this instant." Milton pulled Alex by the arm and dragged Kim by the hair all the way outside. Man, did Kim hate having her hair pulled! She struggled to keep up with him and it terrified her knowing if she fell or lost her energy, he'd continue on until her hair would rip out by the root.

"You will be picking blueberries, Alexandria. I want all twelve gallon jugs filled to the rim with plump blueberries." he commanded. Then, he yanked Kim about half a mile before releasing her.

"You will scoop up all the horse crap with this shovel and throw it in the trash bins way over there by the chicken coop." Milton ordered, "You won't have dinner tonight if you don't finish this task. When you're done cleaning all five stalls, there will be five more filthy stalls on the other side of the barn." He unlocked her wrists.

Kim looked at all the work that had to do and sighed heavily when Milton had left. This was horrible and to make things worse, she was afraid of injurying her back again for a third time. She stared up at the clouds as they slowly drifted in front of the giant, hot sunball overhead. The day was still young she told herself. Jack could still show up at any moment and save her. She knew he wouldn't allow Milton to kidnap her and mistreat her.

"Jack will be back." Kim said, "Jack will be back." One of the horses looked at her and Kim smiled. It was a beautiful dapple grey horse.

"Just you wait and see." she smiled some more, "Can I pet you, cute horsey?" The horse laid his ears back and kicked at her.

"You must belong to Milton." Kim made a sour face. The stinch was overpowering the closer to got to the soiled stall. Flies were flying around and multiplying before her very eyes. "This is so disgusting. No wonder he gave me this job."

She carried the shovel full of poo down the yard. Accidentally dropping the heavy shovel halfway there, she groaned; holding to her backbone. Some crap and flies rolled out into the pink and yellow flowerbed causing Kim to laugh as she picked up the shovel. It wasn't her job to get anywhere near the flowers.

"Who puts nasty trash bins next to a chicken coop?" Kim exclaimed as she dumped the crap into the bin. She had her eyes squinched so much, at the rancid smell of the poo, that she didn't notice the bin already full of trash. Stinky wads of horse crap smacked the perfectly green grass.

"How is this even possible!" Kim yelled; wiping sweat off her forehead. She was already thirsty and had just began literally ten minutes ago. She was no where near being halfway done with the first stall. She dreaded having to clean all ten stalls, especially since she had no where to throw the dung. Fortunately, her back felt fine.

She noticed a deer eating some tall weeds out in the woods beyond the white picket fence where she was standing. It looked so peaceful and majestic. Oh how she dreamed of being free like that dear. Once it had wandered off, she made her way back to the stalls of doom and shoveled another poo load.

By the time she ventured back to the trash cans, Kim noticed her cuts starting to ache a tiny bit. "What's going to happen to me?!" Kim cried. Her legs began shaking and she had the urge to vomit, but nothing came up. Her tongue was dry and her lips wanted to stick together from all the heat. Now Kim was getting really scared. "Don't have a panic attack." she mumbled over and over and over again focusing on breathing normally.

Kim stared out at the woods again. Maybe she could be as free as that deer was? She meticulously scanned the area; no one was around. Was this her opportunity to escape? Beyond the fence was a metal, chain-link fence. If she could jump both of them, Kim was pretty sure she'd be able to get away for good. She didn't care what was beyond that last fence as long as she was long gone from this hell place.

"What about Jack? And Rocky and Alex?" Kim wondered sadly, "I'll never see them again. My dear lover and my sweet sisters..." She plopped down on the grass and cried loudly into her weak hands. She was tired and injured. Things possibly couldn't get better.

Drying her tears, Kim refused to remember anything or anyone at all. That way it'd be easier for her to take this opportunity. Nervously she crawled on all fours and pulled herself up by a nearby tree limb. This was it. Kim climbed over the white fence fast. Then she jumped on the metal fence, but slid back down from exhaustion. "No, please, body don't fail me now!" she cried out, jumping again. She flopped one leg over at a time and fell five feet landing hard on her butt on the other side.

"Ouch!" Kim yelled, "I hope I didn't break any bones!" She stood up sluggishly. "Nope, I'm okay." She couldn't say the same for her back, though. The aching was increasing little by little.

"There's no turning back now!" Kim sobbed; running into the thick woods; not knowing where she was going or what was going to happen next. She was brought there as a homeless, orphan girl and had left there as a damaged, homeless, orphan girl.


	11. Black Dungeon

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Darkness was edging on when Milton went outside to retrieve Alex from the garden. She was setting on the dirt munching on a few blueberries surrounded by the jugs she had filled for hours and hours.

"What are you doing, Alexandria?!" Milton yelled.

"I'm finally finished with my chores." she lied. Alex was proud of herself for an instant. That lie sounded perfectly true.

"You were eating my family's blueberries!" he shouted; tossing his scrawny arms up in the air, "I didn't say that was okay!"

"No, it just looked like I was doing that." Alex laughed, nervously. He slung her wrists together rather roughly and tied them up. She just sat on the ground feeling her stomach twist into knots. Did he believe her or was she making matters worse by not telling the truth? Milton obviously caught a quick glimpse of her doing the opposite of what she informed him.

"You're not having dinner tonight." Milton said as they walked back to the mansion. Despite the calm departure from the garden, Milton's voice sliced through the silence when he spoke. A heavy sickness blasted through her gut like a speeding bullet at the thought of not eating.

"But, Master!" Alex cried, "I'm really hungry! Please don't do this to me!"

"That is your punishment." he replied.

"I didn't mean to do it! I was hungry so I just eat a few blueberries!"

"So you admit to doing it?" Milton snapped suddenly losing his cool demeanor.

"Yes." Alex frowned, "I didn't think it'd hurt to eat some."

"You must never, NEVER do anything that I don't tell you to do!"

"Yes, Master." she replied looking down at the ground, "But, aren't you forgetting Kim? She's down over the hill with the horses still."

"I'll return for her later. First, I have some urgent business to tend to." Milton smirked as he opened the backdoor. She didn't dare to ask him what he meant by that, but it sure bothered her.

Alex suddenly had an extremely sick feeling envelope her entire body when Milton passed her room up. He took her to the dreaded room at the end of the hall and buckled her hands to the pole. Immediately panic set in, however Alex knew not to fight him. It would just make things worse.

"Why are you doing this?!" Alex sobbed.

"You said that you were hungry, so I traded your punishment for this one." Milton replied mockingly, "You should be more grateful, you brat." Alex was trembling as she stared at the wall in front of her. Each time the whip pierced her back, she cried louder.

Afterwards, he led her back to her room and decided to take a much needed bubble bath in his bedroom. Hours went by before he realized that he had forgotten Kim.

"Oh, Christmas nuts!" Milton cursed under his breath. It was pitch, black dark outside and the moon hung over the mansion in an eerie glow. It gave him the chillls to be out there by himself, but he dare not let anyone know about his mistake or father might would take Kim away from him. He didn't want to lose her because, he thought she was the most beautiful slave girl there ever was. Kim was an object to him; not a person.

"Kimberley?!" he yelled, standing outside the barn. There was no answer. "You better not be sleeping in there!" He pushed open the barn door and was instantly hit in the face with a digusting poo smell. "That little brat! I can't do nothing about this until morning."

Meanwhile, Rocky and Alex were sharing the only bed in thier room. There was just barely enough space for the two of them.

"Something's not right." Rocky said quietly, "Kim should be here by now."

"Milton told me that he was going to get her later." Alex replied, "I don't know what happened after my beating. Kim was still outside at the time."

"Alex, I'm really scared."

"Me too, Rocky. I hope she's okay."

"You don't think he would've let her die somehow?"

"Kim didn't do anything that would piss him off." Alex answered, her voice beginning to tremble, "Unless he heard about Kim having feelings for Jack."

"That's the only reason I can see him punishing her if she didn't piss him off like you said. You know, I can't stand that dumb Claire. There's no doubt in my mind that she hasn't gossiped with Cecilia yet and word like that could spread like wildfire!" Rocky grimaced, her voice layered with a fine veil of hatred over it, "I should've cursed her when she was in here earlier cleaning your cuts."

"Try to relax." Alex said softly, "We really don't know what exactly has happened. It might not be so bad. You can ask Jerry if he knows anything about Kim in the morning."

"You're probably right." Rocky exhaled deeply, "Alex, if I didn't have you, my head would've blowed off by now. I like how you try to stay on the brightside of things."

"Thanks, girl." Alex smiled, "Who knows, Kim might show up later tonight."

Meanwhile, Kim was resting on a flat boulder deep in the woods. Glancing around at her terrifying surroundings, a streak of sharp fear raced through Kim's body. She focused her gaze fast on the hard, mossy ground under her dirty feet. There was mud and grass blades mixed together caked on her feet from all the running she had done.

"Thank you so much, you wonderful moon for being so bright tonight." Kim said quietly, gazing up at the mostly dark sky. Without that full moon that night, she'd have no light to see. And she couldn't imagine being lost in pitch, black darkness. She was scared enough as it was. Especially when she heard the nocturnal animals moving about in the area.

"What am I doing this for?" she began to cry softly, "I'm just going to die out here. I didn't plan this out properly. Heck, I didn't do any planning at all. It was just an impulse. A stupid one really." Something deep down in her gut was telling her that Jack had returned. That something was screaming at her for messing up. She would've been safe if she had stayed and jumped into his arms. It would've been smooth sailing from there on out. But that thought she had was wrong. Jack hadn't come back from Lancaster and everybody knew about it except for her.

Kim was so exhausted that she didn't even notice when she had fallen asleep. Her burning eyes slowly closed and her limp body slumped over. Anything could've grabbed her, but that night there was nothing too dangerous in the woods. She had gotten lucky because, about twenty miles north of where she dozed, a mountain lion pounced on that white-tailed deer Kim had seen earlier. That same majestic deer that inspired her to escape.

* * *

**~The Following Morning~**

* * *

Rocky and Alex woke up early because, they're eager to find out about what happened to thier beloved, best friend, Kim. The girls' nerves were becoming more and more intense as they heard the noise of the key rattling around in the doorknob.

"Jerry!" Rocky exclaimed, hopping over Alex and letting her body fall into his arms, "Do you know where Kim is?!"

"Nobody exactly knows, but Milton thinks she escaped." Jerry replied, he kissed Rocky's forehead, "She's most likely out in the woods somewhere."

"There's wild animals out there!" Rocky gasped, "And she doesn't have her full strength either!"

"Maybe she made it out of the woods and found civilization." Alex suggested.

"Not to be a debbie downer, but this is an one-hundred acre plantation." Jerry replied solmnly, "If Kim is out there, she sure didn't make it far and there was a mountain lion sighting three days ago at the Plaxton's residence."

"Where's that?" Rocky asked. Her heart felt like it had fallen out of her chest.

"Our only neighbor's about twenty-five acres east of us." Jerry said.

Kim's survival outlook was appearing grim to Jerry, Rocky, and Alex, but what they didn't know was that Kim had safely made it through the night.

"I'm hungry." Kim frowned, rubbing her empty stomach. She gracefully stood up and plopped down on the boulder. Memories of Jack kissing her and giving her delicious food flooded her mind. "I'm hopeless and I'm so weak."

"I have to be strong!" Kim yelled, brashly wiping away a tear and shooting up on her feet confidently.

"Ouch, my back!" She cried out as she lightly rubbed her aching spine, while half hunched over in pain. It took a minute before she could straighten up her posture again. Her legs were wobbly and her head felt like it was congested, but she somehow found the courage to continue on in a desperate search for help. "I must be coming close to a road or something." Kim was wrong. She was nowhere near a road. She was lost and in deep trouble if she didn't find her way out soon.

That mountain lion was lurking about looking for his next meal up on the rocks not too far from Kim. She was totally oblivious to the fact she could be hunted by a killer with long, sharp daggers for teeth. The only thing on Kim's mind was food. The deeper she ventured into the woods, the thicker the trees became, and the harder it was for her to walk.

"Oh no! This can't be happening!" Kim panicked at the sound of dogs barking in the distance. Someone was chasing after her and she was pretty sure it was Milton's guards. "I can't let them catch me." She took off running; weaving in and out of tree trunks and jumping over thick, thorny bushes.

All was going good so far. Kim was getting away and with each step she managed to take, the noise of the barking dogs was disappearing. She was actually feeling great until her foot snagged a prickly root. Kim collapsed in a pile of clovers laying face down cringing in even more pain. Slowly she sat up to examine her foot. It was bleeding. "Oh no, this is bad." she bit her lower lip trying to divert her attention away from the scorching, needle-poking discomfort in her heel.

At that very moment she wanted to give up. She couldn't move anymore and her desire to be free exstiguished itself for the time being. Now all she wanted was that horrible pain to go away. That was the number one thing that she desperately needed. The one thing that she couldn't get. "I'm so dumb!" Kim shouted, "If I do get caught, I won't ever get another opportunity to escape again! Someone! Anyone please help me!" But no one heard her cries.

About an hour later dogs began barking again. They were near and Kim was in fear. She had a feeling that Milton was going to beat her already immensely blistered, bruised, sore back. But the heel of her foot hurt way more than her backside cuts and slices. "I'm done for." Kim teared up, "This is my pathetic life...forever."

Expecting a hoard of gruesome guards holding the leashes of a pack of angry Rotweilers, Kim stared at the grass, not daring to even glance thier way.

"Hi, I'm Cletus. You must be Kimberley. Boss says I have to bring you back or I won't get paid."

Kim looked up quickly to see a tall, broad man standing before her with two rather small Airedale Terriers on bright pink leashes. And the poor man sounded mentally challenged when he talked. It was the most oddest pairing she had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Cletus." he repeated in the same carefree manner, "Wow, you sure are a pretty little thing."

"Thanks?" Kim really didn't know what to say. She sounded so unsure of herself. He frightened her, but at the same time he didn't appear intimidating. If he wanted to, he could just as easy be scary as hell also Kim thought. However, this Cletus guy was nice.

"You look like you done and hurt yourself." he said, leaning closer to her.

"The pain is unbearable." Kim replied, shifting her body away from him.

Without a word he bent down and carefully picked her up. Thank goodness he's gentle Kim thought to herself. Then he flopped her body over his broad shoulder. "I spoke too soon." Kim mumbled. He was silent the entire two hour walk back to the Brewer mansion. It really bothered Kim, but she kept silent. She was looking forward to getting medical attention for her stinging foot. However, not wanting to have to face Milton.

"Here's Kimberley." Cletus announced, dropping her down on her feet. She screamed in pure misery when her left heel hit the purple, granite flooring of the kitchen.

"Kimberley, I dispise your very guts for running off like that." Milton growled.

"It was dumb I know, but I really hurt my foot on some type of thorn." Kim replied.

"Nope, punishment comes first." he yelled.

"What are you nuts, Sir?!" Kim yelled angrily, "My back can't take no more hits and my heel is tormenting me!"

"I don't care." Milton said snobbishly.

"Man, don't be cruel." Jerry scolded. He had Rocky and Alex with him.

"Jerry, be quiet." Milton fumed, "I gave you one job. And that was watch Alex for me until I'm done with Kim."

"You can't change the fact that you're being cruel." Jerry replied, "Cruel is uncool."

"Fine." Milton rolled his eyes, "Take her to the dungeon, Cletus!"

"Don't do that to her!" Alex intervened dramatically.

"You will not speak to me that way!" Milton roared, "Tell me Alexandria, what caused you to have an outburst?!"

"Because, just like Kim said once before, I stand up for what I believe in." Alex replied, wholeheartedly.

"Well, you certainly will be standing up all night in the dungeon with her." Milton smirked, "I love being powerful."

"No please consider not doing that! Alex and Kim are all I have in my lonesome, little room." Rocky begged.

"Do you want to join them tonight in the dungeon?" Milton snarls.

"I'll take care of Raquella." Jerry responded, protectively placing his arm in front of Rocky.

Cletus had the intelligence of a ten year-old boy and his hands were big, but his heart was bigger; he wouldn't harm a fly. Kim recieved a sense of safety around him. He was a breath of fresh air compared to malicious Milton.

"Let's go, girls." Cletus smiled.

"Don't show kindness to them, damn it Cletus!" Milton snapped.

"Sorry, Sir." he replied shamefully.

"Why did I hire such a dumb freak?!" Milton whispered under his breath.

"Let's go, girls." Cletus frowned this time.

Unlike Milton, Cletus didn't yank them around. He simply walked and they followed behind knowing this was thier only choice. He led them outside and casually walked around the side of the mansion. Next, he opened the cellar door leading down to the dark, creepy dungeon. There were jail cells down there with chains dangling off the walls. Kim and Alex were immediately repulsed at the sight of it all.

"Behind the bars you go." Cletus laughed. It was a creepy, little laugh that shot chills down Kim's spine. They were all alone with him and he was four times thier size combined. Cletus could've done anything to them, but all he did was what he was told to do. He unlocked the girls' chains from thier wrists squinting hard to see the keyholes because, the only light in there was a single fire-lit torch on the wall.

Kim was the first to get her arms linked to the dangling chains on the walls because, Cletus was attracted to her blonde hair. Then he placed Alex beside her and shut the main cell door. He remembered to take the torch with him so he could find his way back out.

"How long will we be here?!" Alex panicked.

"That's up to Milton." Cletus replied, leaving fast.

"But how will we know?!" Alex began crying, "Kim, I'm afraid of the dark!"

"You'll be okay." Kim answered calmly, "I'm right here with you."

"But I can barely see you." Alex whimpered.

"That doesn't mean that I'm not here." Kim responded with a soothing gentleness to her voice, "You can still hear me." She extended her leg and touched Alex's ankle with the tip of her toe, "See, I'm here."

"Okay." Alex sobbed, "I just need to calm down."

"You'll be fine. At least you're not in any pain. I've got a searing pain in my foot and my back doesn't feel too good either."

"My back hurts, Kim." Alex sniffled, "Milton beat just like he beat you."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know that." Kim gasped, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know. But you would've known if you hadn't escaped. You wouldn't be here now if you hadn't made such a poor choice."

"At the moment it felt right." Kim frowned, "And I'm sorry that I dragged you into this, especially since you're afraid of the dark."

"Don't apologize. I'm here because of myself." Alex stated plainly, "I'd do anything to help you or Rocky."

"Thanks, Alex. I shouldn't have decided to leave you and Rocky. I was so dumb."

"Why did you do it?"

"Something inside me snapped. I couldn't stand all the pressure Milton was putting me through. I was at my breaking point when the horse poo hit the sidewalk. I just saw the perfect opportunity and became selfish."

"Trust me, Kim. You weren't selfish wanting to leave this place. I think about it everyday. How to escape. But I never can figure out how to do it and even if I did figure it out, I know I'd be too scared to do it. You are a brave person and I admire that."

"Thanks so much. I admire the fact that you are loyal and positive."

"That's very sweet." Alex smiled, "You know what? I'm down here in this creepy, dark dungeon facing my fear and smiling while doing it because of you."

"You're welcome." Kim giggled, "You are having the same affect on me too."

"If I weren't chained up, I'd go over and kiss you right now."

"Are you joking?" Kim blushed, "You certainly are good at making a bad situation seem less horrible by lightening the mood."

"I'm serious." Alex declared confidently, "And I'd kiss you directly on the mouth." There was a long awkward silence between the two girls. Kim didn't know how to respond. She didn't love Alex like that, however she did love her like a sister. She finally found the courage to speak.

"You're my best friend and all, but I love Jack and I'm not really into girls." Kim was trying not to make this situation any more awkward than it already was.

"If he loved you, he would've come back yesterday. He didn't treat you good when he first met you either. I've always treated you right." Alex snarled.

"Alex, you're scaring me." Kim admitted.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered, "I knew that I shouldn't have said anything. But something was telling me it'd be alright and that you'd love me back. We were having such a great conversation up until I ruined it." Clearly Kim had crushed Alex's feelings and it crushed Kim inside for causing her best friend so much emotional pain.

"You didn't ruin it." Kim replied softly, "The world is full of questions. Many of which can never be answered. It is wise to find the answers to the questions you know have an answer. And don't forget, I will always be your friend."

"Wow, you must have given up all your hope of ever being free." Alex said, "The way you talk is so sad. I know I'm always going to be stuck here and I've kind of come to accept it. I never thought you would ever give up on freedom. You're such a strong-willed girl whose lost her strength from all the countless, sour moments here."

"Yeah. I see now that I'm always going to be stuck here too. I accept my destiny even though I hate it. I hate Milton's behavior. I hate the food. I hate the bedroom. I hate the chores. And I really hate the fact that Jack will be marrying Jasmine and becoming prince of Lancaster. The only thing that makes this place less horrible is you and Rocky."

"Thanks for the compliment." Alex smiled, "I feel the same way."

"I wonder what's going to happen next. I'm aching and starving and I'm so thirsty." Kim laughed, "Am I going nutty? I don't have the slightest idea why I'm laughing at my own sorrow."

"It really makes me wonder if this situation can get any more worse than it already it." Alex grinned, "I mean we've officially hit rock bottom."

"Oh crap, Alex! It just got worse!" Kim shrieked, "Look at the next cell over!"

"What the freaking crap!" Alex screamed out in horror. There in the darkness on the dirt floor laid a scrunched up skeleton.

That disturbing skeleton was the remains of a poor, slave girl left there to rot sometime in the past. Was this going to be Kim and Alex's same fate? To be forgotten permanently until the very last breath of them departs from their withered bodies?


	12. Jack is Back

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Where is Kimberley?"

"Jack, you're back?!" Milton exclaimed, "I thought you were engaged to Jasmine by now."

"No such thing happened." Jack replied.

"Then why are you a day late? We all believed you fell in love with the princess. "

"There was a hurricane that hit the coast of Lancaster yesterday during our date." Jack answered, "You wouldn't believe all the craziness that ocurred. I wanted to get back home, but the castle guards forced everyone to flee to safety in an underground shelter."

"Wow, we're glad you're alright." Jerry said.

"Thanks, it was a scary storm." Jack answered, "I felt sorry for all the innocent villiagers. Most of Lancaster was destroyed. It looked like a war zone."

"At least Seaford didn't get smacked down with a hurricane." Milton mumbled, slirping down a spoonfull of spaghetti, "Better them than us."

"How can you be so insensitive?" Jerry pointed out.

"That was just plain rude, Milton!" Jack yelled, "Those were nice people! If that safety unit hadn't existed, I probably would be dead now."

"Well, you survived, Jack. So, could you just stop talking about it?" Milton replied casually, "You're ruining my after-lunch snack."

"Where's Kimberely?!" Jack growled, "I'm not going to ask you again."

"In the dungeon." Milton said, unphased by his brother's anger. Jack lookd at him with fierceness in his eyes for a good half minute before walking out of the kitchen. He didn't know what to expect when he heard the word dungeon flow out of Milton's mouth. They hadn't used it as a punishment in years and he wondered why Kim was down there.

"This has to be the end, Alex!"

"Don't say that Kim! Cletus and Jerry know we're down here. Milton may leave us to die, but I'm sure they won't. Someone will return for us."

"I'm sorry for panicking." Kim sniffled, "It just seems so hopeless and that skeleton is making things much worse."

"How is your foot?" Alex asked, trying to change the subject, so Kim will stop worrying about thier bleak future.

"It's numb." Kim replied, kicking her leg from side to side, "I can't feel my foot!"

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, "Maybe you just need to calm down."

"Shut up, Alex! Don't you understand?! I can't feel my foot at all!"

"You're panicking again, Kim. Please stop you're scaring me."

"How am I supposed to stop?! Tell me that much!" Kim yelled.

"I don't know!" Alex began crying. They were so busy panicking that they didn't notice the footsteps coming down the staircase.

"Kim?!" Jack exclaimed, worriedly, "What's the matter?!" He quickly unlocked the jail cell and rushed inside. Kim was in her own little world crying. She was totally oblivious to the fact that someone was standing right smack dab in front of her; not just anybody either. It was Jack; the love of her life.

He unchained her wrists from the wall and caught her in his arms before she collapsed on the floor. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably while he firmly held her against his steady chest.

"Who is this?" Kim said, her voice was quivering.

"I've returned to you just as I had promised." Jack replied.

"Jack?!" she yelled, trying to push him aside, "Get the hell away from me!"

"I'm sorry that you're upset with me." he replied calmly, allowing her to shove him away, "But there has been a misunderstanding. I tried to come back yesterday, but I had to face troubling circumstances."

"What troubling circumstances?!" Kim snarled, "Oh, let me guess! You couldn't choose between Princess Jasmine and her mother?! Hmm, who should Jack marry? If you chose the mother then you'd have to take out the king first!"

"Kim, you're being ridiculous." Jack frowned, "There was a horrible hurricane and Lancaster no longer exists."

"How am I supposed to believe a liar?!" Kim screamed, "I thought I knew you, Jack, but I was wrong! I know you married her!"

"And what would make you say that?" he asked somberly.

"Why not marry a beautiful, wealthy princess?!" she snarled, "You tell me that."

"That's easy." Jack said, "Why would I do such a thing when I have such a beautiful, confident, intelligent princess at home?"

"So you have another one?!" she shouted, "How many damn princesses have you dated?! Man, I was right when I said that I didn't know you!" Kim tried to punch him, but lost her balance due to her sore foot, and fell against Jack's chest.

"I was talking about you." he replied softly as he wrapped his arms around Kim and hugged her. The second after he said that she quit struggling and melted into his warm, gentle grasp.

"Do you really mean that?" Kim whispered.

"With all my heart and soul, Darling." Jack replied tenderly, "Let's get you out of this crappy place."

"Don't forget me!" Alex panicked.

"You're down here too?!" Jack replied, nervously, "I'm sorry you had to witness that. I thought we were alone."

"It's fine." Alex said, rather sharply, "I already know you two share a special bond."

"She won't tell anyone." Kim reasured him.

"Thank you, Alex." Jack declared genuinely, unlatching her wrists, "It's very important that father and mother never find out about Kim and me."

Kim stared at Alex and Alex stared back at Kim; sharing the same concerned expression on thier faces because, they both knew that Clarabelle found out by accident. And there was no way to stop Clarabelle from telling Cecilia.

Now Alex loved Kim, but she hated Jack for taking Kim away from her. If Jack weren't around, Alex thought she could win over Kim's heart eventually since they'd be sharing eternity together. Jack needed to get out of the picture, yet the last thing that she ever wanted was to see Kim hurting.

As they walked down the small, dark hallway, Alex wanted to puke at the sight of Kim holding onto Jack like he was her knight and shining armour. Alex believed that somehow she could convince Kim that he was a liar; even though, Jack was indeed telling the truth.

The exact moment the three of them made it out of the cellar; just as Kim inhaled a breath of fresh air, Milton approached had them.

"Well, I'll be taking my girls back now."

"We agreed upon my arrival that Kimberley would be back with me." Jack answered slightly harshly, "You cannot have her."

"I want her." Milton snarled, "And I'm going to have her."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, I'll fight you for her." Jack smirked.

"That's not fair, Jack." Milton whined, "You're stronger than me."

"Then you better forget about Kimberley."

"I want her!" Milton yelled, throwing a punch.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack replied, grabbing Milton's wrist right before it hit his face.

"I'm done! I'm done!" Milton panicked, "You can have her!"

"You're smart, brother." he said, releasing his wrist.

"Jack, you could've broke my nose." Milton responded earnestly, "Thank you for sparing me."

"My intensions were never to harm you." Jack replied, patting him on the back.

Milton looked down at the ground in shame. He actually believed that Jack would hurt him. Milton was beginning to realize how awful of a person he was. Maybe he could change for the better?

"Ouch!" Kim cringed in pain, "The numbness is gone."

"Did you hurt her?!" Jack raised his voice.

"I've got to go now!" Milton blurted out, "Let's go Alexandria."

"You're not going anywhere." Jack snapped.

"Jack, please!" Milton pleaded, "Don't do this!" He was about to cry standing there in the wind shaking in his boots. Then, he quickly looked around for anybody to protect him from Jack. There was no one.

"What am I doing?" Jack asked, sounding annoyed, "All I want is an answer."

"You're just going to hurt me." Milton began crying. He pulled Alex in front o him as a shield. He looked so pathetic as the tears streamed down his terrified, blue eyes, "I just want to go inside."

"And I just want an answer." Jack responded, not backing down.

"Tell him exactly what you did to me!" Kim yelled, "You skinny freak!" She was heaving with madness from remembering Milton striking her. Kim wanted him to suffer the same way she did.

"Shut up, Kimberley." Jack snapped. Kim felt betrayed when he said that. She stared into his hazel eyes. They were burning full of rage. "Just keep quiet."

"I'm sorry!" Milton cried, sinking down on his knees behind Alex.

"I can't believe it." Jack snarled, "I trusted you with her. Stand up you coward!"

"You don't understand!" Milton sobbed.

"Explain it to me." he replied; clenching his teeth together. He grabbed Milton by the shirt collar and yanked him up on to his wobbly legs.

"I only beat her because Jerry told me to." Milton whimpered.

"It doesn't matter. You broke your promise to me." Jack said, releasing his shirt collar and throwing a punch directly into Milton's face so massive that it knocked Milton back a few steps.

"You'll never see the day to touch her again." Jack declared.

"You hurt me." Milton frowned, pitifully as red, blood streamed down his nostrils, "I knew you wouldn't understand." He put his face in his hands.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Jack asked calmly. He was starting to feel remorseful.

"I had to do what I did." Milton cried, "She was incredibly rude to Jerry that day. If you could've heard the things Kimberley said, you would've beat her too."

"I'm sorry, Milton." Jack sighed heavily, "I'll never ever hit you again."

"Looks like you got a taste of your own medicine, Milton." Kim snarled, "How you're feeling right now is how you make me feel everyday."

"I apologize, Kimberley." Milton replied, sincerely. She stared at him in surprise. She never thought in a million years that Milton would be so understanding. All three Brewer boys were changing from bad to good since Kim had arrived at the mansion.

"We should go inside now." Jack suggested.

"Okay." Milton said quietly.

Jack noticed Kim limping, so he lifted her up in his arms and carried her inside. Despite the pain she was in, Kim hated having Jack carry her. She was mad at him for snapping at her. Jack was the last person she wanted to see.

"Why are we going to your room again?" Kim snarled.

"You'll see." he replied; setting her down on his bed, "I know you're angry with me, but I couldn't let Milton figure out that we're a couple. Allowing you to call him a skinny freak would've made him wonder why I didn't say anything to you. Do you know what I mean, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, but it made feel bad." Kim exhaled deeply.

"I didn't mean it." he answered softly; lightly tipping her head back with his fingers and kissing her lips, "How did that make you feel?"

"Better." Kim smiled.

"Where does it hurt?" Jack asked seductively; grazing his lips against her cheek.

"The heel of my right foot." she replied, tears filling up in her beautiful, brown eyes, "I snagged it on a sharp root."

"Where on earth did you step on a prickily root?" he said seriously, while closely examining her blistered foot, "There's thousands of needle points in your heel."

"I... I kind of ran away yesterday during chores." Kim admitted timidly.

"Are you crazy?!" Jack raised his voice, "You could've been killed in those woods! There's been recent sightings of mountain lions for crying out loud! I could've lost you forever, Kim!" By then he was yelling.

"I know, Jack!" Kim burst out crying, "I'm so dumb! I thought you didn't love me anymore when you didn't show up yesterday."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart." Jack replied, hugging her close against his warm body, "I'm just glad we're both okay."

"What do you mean, Jack?" she sniffled, "How were you in any danger?"

"That hurricane that hit Lancaster Thursday was the biggest one in history and almost everybody was killed. I was fortunate enough to be saved by the Royal Guards of the castle. And even though we were safe underground, the structure of the basement began shaking. We all thought we were goners and all I wanted at that moment was the ability to tell you I'm sorry for being lazy and not accepting my inheritance yet. If I had accepted it, I wouldn't have been there during the storm of the century clinging to life because, my parents had the right to force me to date a wealthy girl."

"You were almost killed at the same time I was lost in the woods?!" Kim exploded in utter shock, "I would've never known what had happened to you!" She gazed up at him with tears in her eyes, "We almost lost each other."

"Everything is alright now." Jack replied soothingly, "Your heel needs medicine." He gently let go of her and walked over to the dresser. Suddenly Kim had a memory of the first time he had touched her and it filled her with happiness.

"Sometimes I eat breakfast in here." he said, bringing a bowl over to the bed. He sat it next to her and bent over reaching for a black bottle under the mattress. He poured the clear liquid out of the bottle into the bowl and placed the bowl on the floor. "Stick your foot in it."

"But that's your breakfast bowl." Kim answered, feeling puzzled at what he was doing, "I can't just put my dirty foot in it."

"I can always get another bowl." Jack replied, "It's peroxide. It'll help your wound."

She hovered her foot over the bowl timidly, "Will it hurt?"

"It shouldn't hurt, but if it does you can hold on to me." Jack promised, "I have an idea."

He picked up the bowl and placed it on the left side of him on the bed. And then he carefully wrapped his arms around her so he could slide her up on his lap. Once Kim was snug in his arms hanging on tight to his chest, he slowly submerged her foot in the bowl of medicine. She felt searing pain rush through her heel and rapidly spread up to her ankle.

"Jack, it really hurts!" Kim panicked, squeezing him firmly.

"Wait a few more seconds." he replied softly, "You're doing great. Okay, you can remove your foot from it now."

As she lifted her foot up out of the bowl the pain had disappeared, but red, thick blood started pouring out of her heel. Kim screamed in horror at the sight of all the blood.

"Relax. The more you panic, the more the blood courses out." Jack said calmly as he carefully wrapped her foot in a white bandage. "That pain you were experiencing earlier was coming from all those thousands of tiny spikes embedded in her heel." All she could do was watch as his strong hands worked quick and accurate. It made her feel so comfortable, except for the sight of her blood splattering on his hands and soaking into his bed sheets. When he was done, her heel looked good. It was covered firmly in the white bandages and was smoothly placed.

"Wow, you did a good job." Kim smiled.

"Where else does it hurt?" he grinned, tenderly kissing her neck.

"Ohhh, I needed that." Kim moaned.

"You're very tense, Darling." Jack said, in between kisses, "Lay down. I'll give you a nice massage."

Kim crawled out of his lap and laid down on her stomach in the center of the mattress. She sprawled her arms out as Jack straddled her legs. She could feel each movement he made and it excited her.

He unbuttoned the back of her dress and pulled it down exposing her injured back. He gasped as he his eyes traced every inch of her red, swollen lacerations.

"Oh my gosh." Jack breathed, "I need to get you some anti-bacterial cream."

"No, please." she yawned, "Massage me."

"You're back is covered in cuts." he replied, "I'll be back. Don't move and don't make a noise, Darling." He kissed her lips before leaving.

Kim sat on the bed in silence waiting for him to return. "Is this my life?" she thought quietly. It gave her an uneasy feeling about sneaking around with Jack. At any second he could be taken from her by his parents. If Edward or Isabella ever found out Kim's love for thier son, it'd be all over for her. "I can't lose him."

"I told you to be quiet." Jack whispered seriously, "Cletus is nearby and I could hear you through the door." He sat down next to her.

"I thought I was being quiet." Kim answered timidly, "Cletus isn't the sharpest crayon in the box, you know."

"Well, I could hear you mumbling about something and Cletus had been staring at my door as I was coming up the stairs." Jack spoke very softly, "We have to be extra careful now. Cletus will do anything to please Milton."

"I'm sorry." she replied as her voice trembled, "I'm such an idiot." She looked down at the floor.

"No, you're not, Sweetheart." He lightly lifted her chin with his hand. And suddenly, she felt incredibly relaxed while she watched Jack's gorgeous face slowly move closer to hers. Kim slightly parted her lips as she yielded to the soft strength of his kiss, that engulfed her, gaining in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him again.

"Jack, I need to be honest with you." Kim whimpered, "There's something bothering me and it's tearing me into pieces."

"You can tell me anything." Jack replied, cradling her in his arms, "And I'll make everything okay."

"Well..." Kim continued, but she was interrupted by a loud banging on the other side of the door. She felt her chest tighten up.

Jack stood up and carried her over to the closet. As he sat her smoothly down on her feet, he noticed her face; how terrified it was, and it made it hard for him to breathe.

"Stay calm." Jack whispered, "Can you do that for me, Darling?"

"I'll try." Kim's lower lip trembled. Clinging to his body for dear life, she had a feeling that this was going to be the end.

"You'll be fine." he replied confidently and then affectionately kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes taking in every wonderful sensation of his soft, powerful touch. Jack really made her feel better. It amazed her at how calm she felt while hiding in the back of the closet surrounded by his sweet smelling clothes.

"Is there anyone in here with you Jackson?" Cletus asked.

"Why no Sir." Jack smiled; leaning nonchalantly against the door post, "What would make you think that?"

"No reason." Cletus said rashly, "Do you mind if I have a look around your room?"

"Now that's going to be a problem." Jack responded boldly, "You see, it's late and you're interferring with my sleep."

"It'll only take a second." Cletus growled, shoving Jack slightly backwards.

"You literally have five seconds to get out of my sight." Jack snapped. He began counting in his head just waiting until he reached zero. That's when he was going to fight him. Cletus may have been bigger in size, but he was slow. Most of his body was covered in fat while Jack was made of pure muscle mass.

"My apologies, Jackson!" he pleaded right before retreating.

Jack slammed the door shut and re-locked it angrily. He wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of him and Kim. He opened the closet, "It's safe now, but we should talk softer. Cletus might still be lurking outside." Kim crawled out and quietly cried in pain.

"Jack, I'm paralyzed!" she panicked, "I can't get off the floor!"

"Can you wiggle your fingers?" he replied.

"Yeah, I can move everything, but when I do, pain shoots through my back!"

"Okay, then stay still."

"But I can't remain like this all night in the floor!" Kim began crying.

"You won't have to." Jack said calmly as he carefully squeezed the medicine on her inflamed back.

"What if it doesn't help?! she sobbed.

"Shhhhh... You're getting too loud." Jack whispered; while he gently smeared the cool, refreshing cream on her cuts, "Just quit thinking and let me take care of you." She pressed her lips together trying to quiet down as she stayed perfectly still on her hands and knees.

"I'm almost done. Then I can get you a blanket." he said, noticing thr chill bumps on her skin.

"I'm scared." she frowned.

"Don't be." he responded.

"How can you say that?! You're not the one paralyzed on the floor!"

"It doesn't help things by panicking. It just makes them worse." Jack answered. He finally had her bandaged up good. He slowly covered her with a blanket and placed his arm around her shoulders. "On the count of three, we're going to move really carefully, okay."

"Okay." Kim replied nervously, "But if it hurts, you're going to have to let go."

"It's not going to hurt." he said tenderly, "One... Two..." He gradually moved her up inch by inch while his back was bent over. She cringed a little bit in pain and he stopped halfway. "Breathe for me."

She inhaled deeply upon his request. Then, he gently began moving again. And by that time he said, "Three", Kim was off the floor.

"I'm standing." Kim smiled, holding on to his hand that was wrapped around her chest under her arms.

"Let's get some sleep and see how you're feeling in the morning." Jack replied, helping her walk over to his bed.

He must have been exhausted because, as soon as he turned the lights off and laid down on his back, Jack fell into a deep sleep. And Kim couldn't stop smiling as she laid next to him; snuggled up in his arms. This was the first time she had ever slept with a guy and it was exciting; especially since he meant the world to her.

* * *

**~The Next Morning~**

* * *

Kim felt so much better as she opened her eyes, expecting to see Jack, but instead all she seen was a wad of velvet soft blankets next to her. Suddenly Kim became panic-stricken. She bounced up fast, her heart racing, dread overcoming her body. She quickly put her dress on and tip-toed to the door. She put her ear aganist the wood, hoping to hear something that might clue her in to what was going on, but all she heard was silence.

She slid to the floor and began crying quietly into the palms of her shaking hands. That is the sound of footsteps creaked against the wooden floorboards and stopped at the door. Kim swallowed hard, frozen in fear as she heard keys being rattled. "I have to hide!" she whispered frantically, so delicately that her sentence was inaudible to the human ear. She made a mad dash to the closet, but it was too late. The door was already open.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be awake until I got back."

She stopped in her tracks, turning around to see Jack standing there with a platter of blueberry pancakes.

"I'm sorry if I had you frightened." he said with concern in his voice. Jack placed the platter on his nightstand and walked over to her. Kim was relieved it was him, but she was still in shock. He hugged her and didn't let go. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast."

"Don't ever leave me like that ever again." Kim replied, her voice quivering. Her whole body started shaking, "I didn't know what had happened!" Kim burst into tears, holding him as tight as she could.

"I won't do it no more." Jack promised, "Everything's alright."

"No it's not." Kim frowned, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Tell me what's bothering you." Jack said softly, playing with her hair.

"Last night I was going to tell you that we possibly could be in trouble." Kim sniffled, loosening her grip. She looked him in the eyes, "Jack, Clarabelle accidently witnessed us kissing or something like that. I don't really remember. I'm trying to block it out of my mind because, it's killing me. I know that she told Cecilia and I'm afraid Cecilia will tell someone else. Then you and I will be torn apart once your parents or Milton overhears the gossip."

"When did that happen, Kim?" Jack asked.

"I don't remember!" she panicked, "What are we going to do?!"

"We're going to enjoy the pancakes before they cool off." Jack smiled. He placed his hands to his sides and she instinctively released him. Then he clasped her right hand in his palm and held it against his heart. "You have nothing to worry about, Sweetheart. I've got a plan."

"What is it?" Kim really wanted to know because, she couldn't think of anything they could do to protect their relationship.

"Let's eat." he said, gently pulling her by the hand over to the bed, "Get comfortable. I have a lap tray for you."

"Wow, you certainly are treating me like royalty." Kim smiled. She didn't want to smile because, she was so concerned about being separated from him. But Jack made her so happy. He had the ability to melt away all her fears.

"Please, tell your plan to me." She rested her back against the head of the bed.

"It's a surprise." Jack replied, placing the tray on her lap and giving her a plate of steamy pancakes. "What do you prefer to drink?"

"Milk would be nice." Kim said, "But just give me a hint. I'm really curious."

"Trust me, Darling." Jack answered sweetly, "I've got everything under control."


	13. Princess Kimberly

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Jack..."

"Yes, darling?"

"When I was in the dungeon, I seen a skeleton. W...who was that girl?"

"You seen that old thing?!" he laughed, "Jerry put that down there one Halloween. It was a joke."

"Wait?! You mean it wasn't real?" Kim gasped, "Alex and I were horrified!"

"I'm sorry, darling." Jack laughed some more, laying on his back next to her on his bed. Kim tossed a dark bottle of pancake syrup at his head.

"Ow! That hurt!" he yelled, shooting up like a rocket. His hand smeared a wad of sticky syrup in his perfect hair. "Why did you do that?!"

"Oops. I thought it was empty!" Kim answered, "I'm really sorry!"

"I'm going to have to take another shower." he whined, abruptly jumping up off the mattress and retrieving her chains.

"Jack, I said I was sorry!" she cried sincerely, "I'm going to puke up my breakfast if you don't stop this!"

"Stop what?" he grinned, lightly grasping her arm, "You've had enough food."

"Did you even hear me?" Kim answered nervously, "I'm sor..." Jack interrupted her before she could apologize for the third time.

"I understand, darling." he spoke softly, "You're alright. I need to shampoo this mess out of my hair."

"Okay, but where am I going?" Kim said calmly as he wrapped the chains around her wrists, "Can I go with you to your shower?"

"I'd like that." Jack smirked, "But we can't get caught acting as a couple, remember?"

"I'm still very curious about your plan to save us from your family." Kim replied angrily, "I kind of hate surprises, especially right now."

"You'll find out exactly what it is later today." Jack smiled, bending down to kiss her slightly parted lips. She welcomed the kiss with a steamy passion.

* * *

Kim was placed in her small room with Alex and Rocky. They both ran to her and hugged her.

"We missed you!" Rocky cried, "I can't believe you ran away!"

"Yeah, that was a big mistake. I don't know what came over me." Kim answered, "But running away from my problems felt like the right thing to do. The only thing that I could do to feel better. Now I know it was absolutely wrong. I had no idea how much danger I was in."

"When we heard about the mountain lion sighting, we thought you were a goner." Alex added, "It was incredibly heartbreaking. We love you and we couldn't imagine what life would be like without you."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me hearing you say that." Kim smiled.

* * *

After Jack's long, hot shower, he got dressed quickly and hurried to find his parents. He was really excited to announce something to them. To get his awesome plan started. Isabella and Edward were playing a fun game of golf when Jack approached them.

"Mother. Father. I have great news." Jack said.

"Well, tell us, Jackson." Edward replied, "You're killing us with the suspense."

"Why do you always do that?" Isabella snapped, "Just say what you have to say."

"Okay. I want to accept my inheritance." Jack smiled, "I'm ready to become my own man."

"Jackie boy, you don't really want to this do you?" Edward asked, "The mansion would be so lonely without you."

"You wouldn't want to embarrass Milton. He hasn't moved out yet." Isabella stated, "He should accept his before you."

"That's his choice to stay here. This is my choice, Mother."

"If that is what the boy wants, I'll give it to him. He's of age now and I'm proud of him. My Jackie boy is becoming a man." Edward grinned.

"Fine. I assume that you want to go mansion shopping with Jackson then." Isabella replied, dejectedly.

"Actually I don't want to buy a mansion." Jack answered confidently, "I have something else in plan."

"Don't tell me that you want to live in a house!" Isabella laughed.

So Jack explained to his mother and father what he wanted to buy. Edward agreed to go with him.

* * *

"Kim, I really think you shouldn't date Jack." Alex complained, "I have strong feelings for you!" Rocky couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I love him and I'd appreciate it if you moved on, please." Kim replied softly, "You're my best friend, Alex. Isn't that enough?"

"Then we shouldn't be friends no more." Alex snarled.

"Alex, you don't mean that." Rocky whispered, "I know you love Kim. I love her too, but not like that." Alex wobbled over to the corner of the room and sobbed hysterically.

"Please don't cry." Kim said, rubbing Alex's dark, long hair, "Things will improve. Now is not the end."

"Kim, do one thing for me, please." Alex sniffled, "Hold me in your arms."

"I would if I could, but my hands are shackled." Kim replied.

"As long as I know you won't reject me, I'll be happy." Alex said calmly. Kim and Rocky stared at each other; shocked about their friend's odd behavior.

"I want to die." Alex frowned.

"Now shut up!" Kim yelled, "That's no way to talk about yourself! You're beautiful and sweet and caring and you need to snap out of this!"

"You really think that about me?"

"Yes, Alex! Just look at you. You're absolutely stunning." Kim smiled, "I don't know how we're going to do this, but we're going to escape."

"That's not a good idea." Rocky said, "You know what danger you were in when you tried that."

"I meant one day we're going to be free." Kim replied.

"That day is never coming." Alex added, "We're stuck and it's hopeless here."

"I believe in the impossible." Kim answered, "Don't ever stop believing! One day it will come true."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Jack! Kim was so excited that she ran across the room, nearly tripping over a pile of hay, and jumped into his strong, ready arms. He caught her before she fell because she wasn't able to latch on to him due to the chains on her wrists.

"You're coming with me." Jack grinned, carrying her outside. He took her to his room and sat her on his bed.

"What's the plan, man?" Kim smiled radiantly.

"I accepted my inheritance from Father and went shopping for a home." Jack said enthusiastically.

"How does that keep us together?" Kim asked, "Does your parents know about us?"

"You're new home will be with me and you wont be my slave anymore. I'm making you my girlfriend." Jack replied, gently sitting next to her, "And no they can never find out about us. But that's okay. They won't be invited to our home, so they wont see us together."

"That's so sweet." Kim smiled, "You're giving up your parents' mansion for me."

"It's going to be much better where I'm taking you." Jack grinned, tenderly kissing her lips, "You're going to be treated like a princess. You'll be my princess."

"When's this all happening?" she beamed joyfully.

"Right now. I just bought our new home and it's not just any home. It's a giant castle overlooking Lake Teresa." Jack said, sensuously.

"This has to be a dream!" Kim laughed, "How is this happening? Wait. We have to take Rocky and Alex with us."

"If you want them, I'll try to buy them off my brothers, but I don't think they'll agree." he replied.

"I promised them one day that they'd be free. Honestly, I think this is that day." Kim said.


	14. Goodbye Terror

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**"I accepted my inheritance and I want to buy Raquella and Alexandria from you." Jack explained.**

**"You can have her if she wants to leave." Jerry said.**

**"I don't care either." Milton added, "I'd trade Alex any day for money. Maybe father will buy me a blonde."**

**"Thanks guys. Oh and Jerry I lied to you that day when I told you the doctor disliked you." Jack replied.**

**"Man, why did you lie to me?" Jerry laughed, "I'm glad you told me. Tonight was the night that I was going to steal Dr. Goldsworthy's horses and burn down his barn."**

**"Wow, I stopped a major catastrophe." Jack answered, "I...did it to...pro-"**

**"You don't have to explain it to me, man." Jerry smirked, "I get it now." Jerry knows Jack and Kim are a couple and he figured that Jack just did that to protect Kim from being sold. But, Milton mustn't find out. He would tell mother and father for sure if he knew.**

* * *

**Jack eagerly went upstairs and entered Kim/Rocky/Alex's tiny room. As usual, Kim was super excited to see Jack. She jumped off the bed and ran into his arms. Alex made a sour face at the sight.**

**"Hey, sweetie pie, I missed you." Jack smiled, kissing the top of her head.**

**"You were just gone like five minutes." Alex snorted.**

**"It was the longest five minutes of my life!" Kim exclaimed, looking up at her lover and kissing Jack passionately on his lips.**

**"Aw, you two are so cute." Rocky smiled, watching Jack and Kim interact with each other.**

**"No they're not." Alex hissed, quietly. but no one heard her.**

**"I'm leaving this place and going to live in my new castle with Kim. So, if you girls want to come along with us, you're welcome to join. Jerry and Milton already granted me permission to take you." Jack announced, "You'll still be my slaves, but I'll treat you way better."**

**"Count me in!" Alex shrieked with happiness, "I get to leave this hell hole!"**

**"I...I'm sorry, Kim." Rocky frowned, "But I love Jerry and I can't bare to be away from him. I'm not going."**

**"But you're my sister." Kim replied, teardrops filling up in her eyes.**

**"Keep me in your heart and maybe our paths will cross again." Rocky said, teardrops filling up in her eyes too.**

**"Rocky, you're damn crazy." Alex laughed, "Why would you want to stay here for a boy?!"**

**"Alex! That was uncalled for." Kim yelled, "She loves Jerry! I don't want you to come with us!"**

**"How could you say that?!" Alex cried, "I'm your sister too."**

**"I have to take her too, sweetie." Jack replied, "Milton already accepted my money offer and he doesn't want her back."**

**"Nobody loves me!" Alex sobbed, covering her wet eyes with her shackled hands.**

**"That's not true." Jack replied softly, placing his hand on Alex's shoulder, "You're not alone in this world like you feel like you are. You can live at my castle and things will get better."**

**"Why are you being so nice to her?!" Kim yelled, fiercely.**

**"Her feelings are hurt, Kim." Jack said, "We need to love each other."**

**"I guess you're right." Kim sighed, "I'm sorry Alex. It's just here lately you've been getting under my skin."**

**"Okay, well, let's go now." Jack said, "Everything is packed in the wagon. Are you sure Rocky?"**

**"No!" Rocky cried, "I don't want to stay here alone and sneak around with Jerry! We might get caught then I'd be sold again!"**

**"Then come with us." Kim pleaded, "Jerry can visit us at the castle."**

**"Okay." Rocky smiled, teardrops flowing down her tan face. Kim hugged her tight.**

**"Get over here Alex." Kim smiled, waving to her to join them. Kim hugged Alex tight also, but Alex didn't want to let go of her.**

**Jack helped Rocky and Alex get inside the horse wagon and then helped Kim get in the passenger seat. He climbed in next to Kim and picked up the horse reins and they rode off into the sunset.**

* * *

**The End :)**


End file.
